My Happy Ending?
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Sequel to 'Not Like That' The gang goes to Jason’s beach house in Cali for the summer. Everything starts of fine. But when Sharpay starts to get angry over the simplest things, Troy starts to question their relationship. Will the trip end well? Troypay
1. Chapter 1: First Date

**Ok so here it is! It's the sequel to Not Like That. Thanks for everyone who read the story! I hope this one is well written like the first one! This chapter was posted before I thought it would be so enjoy...**

It was humid outside and the temperature was increasing with each hour. The students of East High were in their classrooms waiting for the day to end. It was the last day of school for them and they couldn't be any happier. Sharpay smiled at Troy who smiled back.

It had been 2 months since they had gotten together. Their relationship was going well. They had a few fights here and there, but other than that it was perfect. 'The Dream Couple' as some people put it.

Ryan and Gabi were also exchanging smiles as Chad and Taylor watched the clock. The teacher had given them a free day so they basically watched the clock.

"10 MINUTES!" Chad shouted with excitement. Everyone looked at him and a few giggles and laughs were heard. Mrs. Darbus looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Troy and Sharpay rolled their eyes as well and turned their attention to Jason and Kelsi's conversation.

"Pool party at my house after school!" Jason announced to them. Troy looked at Sharpay who nodded.

"Cool. We'll be there." Troy said and laughed as Taylor and Chad were intently watching the clock.

Ryan watched Gabi as she looked deep in thought. She had her head in one hand as it was held up by her elbow on the desk. She seemed to be thinking of something happy judging by the slight smile on her face. She turned to Ryan and asked "Do you remember our first date?"

Ryan smiled with her. "Yeah I do."

"It was something I'll never forget." she whispered

_Ryan was in his car on his way to Gabi's house. He was nervous about taking her out. Although it was just ice cream and a walk in the park. He finally made it to her house and walked up onto the porch. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer._

_The door opened and Miss. Montez was there. "Can I help you?" she asked nicely. _

"_I'm here to take Gabriella out." Ryan answered. _

"_Ah you must be her date." she said and smiled._

"_Oh yeah sorry. I'm Ryan." he held out his hand politely _

_She stuck her hand out. "Carla." she shook his hand._

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Well why don't you come in. Gabi's almost ready." he walked inside the house and waited in the living room for her to come down. "She's just putting the finishing touches on her make up and stuff." she explained._

"_Ok no hurry." he smiled at her. He held his hands on his lap. He felt them sweating. Why am I so nervous?_

_Gabriella walked down the stairs. She looked amazing to Ryan. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit her perfectly, a light purple top with sleeves that went to her elbows that weren't to floppy and she had white wedges to put it all together. Her hair was put up in a side ponytail with a flower hair tie. She had on a light layer of make up and some necklaces and bracelets. _

"_Wow." was all Ryan could say. Gabriella giggled and grabbed his hand that he held out for her_

"_Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." she grabbed her sweater off of the couch. "I'll be back later mom."_

"_Have her home by midnight." Carla warned Ryan. _

"_Of course." he looked at Gabi. "Ready?"_

"_Yup. Bye mom." and giving one final hug to her mom they left the house. _

"_Two chocolate ice cream cones please?" Ryan asked the cashier. _

"_Alright." Ryan handed the guy the money and they sat down to wait. _

"_I could've paid for mine." Gabi said with a smile. _

"_No. The guy is suppose to pay. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't." he responded. She smiled at his generosity. He was so sweet and cute. _

"_Well thank you. So what do you have planned next for us?" she asked curiously. He looked at her with a smile._

"_It's a surprise." he took the ice cream cones from the guy and handed one to Gabi. "Let's go for a walk while eating them." he grabbed her hand and they left the building. _

_They were walking around the park. It was a cool day- not too hot and not too cold. It was perfect. There was a slight breeze every now and then. _

"_So the park?" she asked with a smile. "It's romantic."_

"_Well I'm glad you like it. But this isn't the surprise." Ryan said and gave her a charming smile._

"_Did I ever tell you that I hate surprises?" she asked hinting for him to tell her what was going on._

"_Hey I'm not falling for that Montez." he took as lick of his ice cream. _

"_Darn it." she muttered and continued eating her ice cream._

_They continued walking until they finished their ice cream. _

"_We're almost here." Ryan whispered to her in the darkness. It was pretty dark out for 8 at night. He took her hand and led her to the rose garden in the park. He had hung a few lights in the trees and had a blanket out on the ground. They even had some sweets. "I know we just ate ice cream but I thought a little bit more for dessert wouldn't hurt."_

"_Ryan it's beautiful." she looked around in awe and smiled. She walked over to he blanket and opened up the basket. "Aww...gummi worms. My favorite."_

"_I know that's why I got them." he walked over to her but lost his footing. He fell over and rammed into Gabi, who fell into the fountain that was right next to her. She fell in with a splash. "I'm so sorry." he said and ran over to help her out. _

_She pushed the hair out of her face and took a breathe. "It's ok. You didn't mean it. Plus I was a little hot anyways." she smiled and pushed the water off her face with her hands. _

_Ryan put his hand out. "Need help?" he laughed. _

"_Ryan Evans it is not funny." she smiled and had an idea. "Put thanks for the help." she grabbed his hand. Instead of getting out she pulled him in with her. He came up from under the water and gasped._

"_Did Montez just push me into the water?" he asked dramatically. _

"_No." she said innocently put then splashed him with water. _

"_Oh now you're in trouble." he started to tickle her. _

"_R-R-Ryan s-s-top." she giggled and talked when she could._

"_Not until you apologize." he smiled and kept tickling her. _

"_N-no. Y-you d-d-deserved it." she giggled some more. _

"_What freaks." Sharpay said from behind them. Gabi and Ryan stopped and looked behind them. _

"_What Shar?" Ryan asked with annoyance in his voice. _

"_Troy and I were just trying to take a peaceful walk when we heard giggling and a freak." she explained dramatically. Troy laughed but stopped when Sharpay hit him in the chest. _

"_Yeah I agree." he said and smiled at Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and looked at the couple in the fountain. _

"_You guys better get out or else you could get in trouble." she said and Troy and her walked away._

"_That was embarrassing." Gabi said as she climbed out. Ryan helped her out and they laughed. _

"_Well now Sharpay will give me a huge discussion about it later." Ryan rolled his eyes _

_She giggled. "Sorry. I think we should eat and get home before we get a cold."_

"_I agree." he said and they ate their desserts._

"God that was humiliating." Ryan sighed as he snapped back to reality. He looked around and noticed that the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes.

"Yeah but it was funny. Sharpay and Troy still give us hell for that too." Gabi giggled and Sharpay turned around when she heard her name.

"Say what?" she asked and Troy looked to when he heard his name.

"Nothing." they answered not wanting them to say anything about it.

"Oh your first date right?" Troy asked with a chuckle. Sharpay giggled as well.

"That was too funny." Sharpay said and smiled

"Shut up. You're just jealous cause your guys first date wasn't like that right Ry?" Gabi asked and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Right." Ryan agreed.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other.

"Our's was better." Sharpay said and Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"No it wasn't." Ryan said and waved his hand in the air. "Yours was stupid."

"Hey it was romantic. Troy is very romantic." Sharpay said and smiled at Troy.

"I sure am." he smiled proudly.

"So what he gave you roses. Big deal." Gabi huffed jokingly.

"OMG! Battle of the boyfriends." Taylor squealed which made everyone laugh and giggle. "Chad's better."

"Yeah right Jason's the best boyfriend." Kelsi said and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm agreeing with Kels here." Jason said and smiled back .

"Well duh she's saying you're the best!" Sharpy pointed out and rolled her eyes.

"Still Ry's the best."

"No Troy is!"

"You both are wrong- It's Chad!!" Taylor screamed which made Mrs. Darbus walk over.

"Hey Mrs. D who do you think is the better boyfriend? Me, Troy, Ryan or Chad?" Jason asked. Only Jason would ask her something like that.

"First of all it's not 'Mrs. D' it's Mrs. Darbus to you. And second of all I don't give a crap." she walked away leaving everyone to laugh about it.

"Jase you're such an idiot." Taylor laughed

"Shut up McHessey." Jason snapped back.

"You shut up Cross." Sharpay hissed. Which made everyone get in a war using last names.

"If you guys don't shut up then I'll give you detention." Mrs. Darbus threatened. Everyone shut their mouths and laughed at themselves. They were really fighting over whose boyfriend was better.

"You're the best." Sharpay mouthed to Troy. He smiled and winked at her, causing her to giggle.

Sharpay felt someone pinch her arm. She turned to her right side and saw Taylor glaring at her jokingly.

"Chad's better." she mouthed.

Everyone saw this and started a silent fight which led to the whole classroom minus Mrs. Darbus to burst out laughing at the idiots. Even they were laughing at themselves.

BELL RINGS

"SUMMERTIME!" Chad yelled and ran out of the classroom.

"See you guys at my house later." Jason said and everyone went to their lockers.

**So how was it? Was that first chapter ok? I hope you like their first date. It was kind of stupid to me but I hope it was enjoyable. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I hate you

**Awww...you guys are awesome!! I love you all! Thanks for the awesome reviews!!**

**Just1morekiss222****: You didn't spell it wrong...I think. Anyways thanks a bunch!**

**Marri****: I thought the fight about the boyfriends was pretty cute! Thanks!**

**AashleyZac4life****: Thanks! I tried to make their first date funny but not too funny you know? Anyways thanks!**

**Corbins wifey****: Thanks!**

**Stessa****: Thank you! Here's some more for ya!**

**Ceruleanblues****: I think Troy's the best too! Lol Thanks!**

"So Shar need a ride to Jason's?" Troy asked. He was leaning on the locker next to her's.

She smiled and nodded her head "Yes please!"

"Ooo I even get manners from you?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and finished cleaning out her locker. She took one last look inside and nodded her head in approval.

"I'm done. Now let's go clean out your locker." she smiled and grabbed his hand. He happily interlocked their fingers. She smiled up to him and they turned the corner.

"So Scabs you want to go with me to Jason's party?" Ryan asked, stifling a laugh.

She gasped. "Did you just call me Scabs?" she asked with her jaw dropped.

"Yeah it's my new nickname for you!"Ryan smiled and Gabi couldn't help but to laugh at it.

"Ok well then you're going to be...Dorky!" she said happily and clapped her hands together

"That doesn't even rhyme." he complained and leaned on the locker next to hers.

"I know. Ry doesn't rhyme with anything." she pouted then went back to cleaning out her locker.

"Fine Dorky it is Scabs." he teased. Gabi glared at him and he quickly stopped. Gabi doesn't usually glare at people so if she does you might want to stop what you're doing.

She grabbed th rest of her things before slamming the locker shut. "There my locker is clean! Now onto your Dorky." they made their way for Ryan's locker

Troy put in the combination to his locker and opened it up. A pair of sweaty basketball shorts fell out. Sharpay gasped a bit dramatically and moved out of the way, a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell?" she asked and kicked the shorts away from her.

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't want to bring them home." he muttered

"When was this?" she eyed him. He turned away and fiddled with things in his locker.

"September." he murmured and shoved some things into his bag.

"Ewwwwwwww...Troyyyyyyyyyyyyy that's gross!" she held out the last part of his name longer. He laughed and threw a dirty sock in her face. She quickly pulled it away and started coughing. "That smells freaking horrible!" she put a hand over her mouth.

Troy laughed "I know." he pulled out a few lunch bags. One of the bags opened up and a rotten sandwich fell out.

"OMG!" Sharpay screamed in disgust. Luckily everyone went home already- except Gabi and Ryan.

"What happened?" Gabi asked as she walked over to them. She looked on the ground and saw a green moldy thing. "What's that?" she pointed to it and looked from Troy to Sharpay.

"A sandwich guys." Troy said and picked it up.

Gabi and Sharpay looked disgusted and backed away a little. Ryan held in his laughter.

A smirk played on Troy's lips as he thought of an idea. "Hey Shar can you throw this away?" he put it in the front of her shirt. She gasped again and started jumping up and down trying to get it out.

"I hate you Troy Bolton." she hissed as she tried to get it out.

Ryan and Troy burst into laughter. "Are you dancing?" Ryan teased. Gabi glared at him and he stopped.

Sharpay pulled the thing out of her shirt and threw it at Troy's head. She glared at him before walking away with Gabi following.

"Shar?" Troy called after her. She ignored him and turned the corner so she and Gabi were out of sight.

"Nice move Troy." Ryan said sarcastically. Troy glared at him and ran after Sharpay. Ryan decided it would be better to run after Gabi too.

The guys finally caught up with the girls who were outside talking. Troy walked up to Sharpay with a look of guilt on his face.

"Shar?" he asked and Sharpay turned her head away from him. "Please talk to me. I'm sorry. It was just a joke." he walked in front of her to get in her view.

She looked up at him with sad eyes which then turned into anger filled eyes. She stood up on her tippy toes. Troy backed away a little. "If you ever throw something like that on me again so help you god I will hurt you. Got it?" she said through clenched teeth.

He gulped nervously. He nodded his head and muttered "Yes."

Her face lightened up and she smiled. "Good."

Troy looked at Ryan who was trying to not laugh. Gabi looked shocked and just watched.

"I'm sorry for that Troy but I'm just stressed out. School ended, I need a job, and I have summer recitals. Then I have my English summer work to do. So please ignore the PMSing Sharpay attitude right now ok?" she asked with a puppy dog look

"Eww...you're PMSing?" Ryan asked with a grossed out look on his face.

Sharpay turned to him and rolled her eyes "No. I was referring to the attitude I have when I'm PMSing. Like it's any of your business anyways." she huffed.

Troy looked confused but quickly took the look away. "Anyways I truly am sorry Shar. I promise I won't do it again ok?" he asked

She smiled at him. "Deal." she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Enough already! We have a pool party to get ready for!" Gabi took my arm and dragged me to her car. "We'll meet up with you guys there!" she yelled back to the guys.

"I was suppose to take her." Troy muttered to himself as he watched Gabi's car leave the parking lot.

"You know Scabs. She does that." Ryan said

Troy turned and looked at Ryan. "Scabs?"

"Yeah the nickname for her." Ryan laughed and they walked back inside to grab their things.

An hour later Sharpay and Gabi walked up onto Jason's porch. They were hoping that the guys were already there.

There was no need to ring the doorbell so they just walked inside the house.

"Hey guys." Jason greeted them. They smiled back and said hi to him. "Pools this way. Troy and Ryan are already here." he led them out to the backyard where Troy was shooting hoops and Ryan was already in the pool.

"Whoo look at that handsome shirtless guy!" Sharpay joked. Troy knew who it was and turned around with a smile. He looked at her and noticed she was taking her top clothes off to reveal her light blue bikini.

"I like that sight!" he joked. He walked over to her and they shared a kiss. "Enough kissing. Let's go swimming." Troy picked up Sharpay.

"No Troy please don't. I just got here." Sharpay protested. Troy didn't listen and kept walking towards the pool with Sharpay in his arms, bridal style. "TROY!" she screamed just as they fell into the water.

Sharpay grabbed onto Troy tighter when they were under water. Troy tightened his grip on Sharpay just to let her know that he wouldn't let go. They came up from under the water and Sharpay gasped for air.

"I hate you even more now Bolton." she snapped and swam to the shallow end of the pool. Troy followed her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and leaned into him.

"I hate you too." he whispered into her ear.

**There's an update for ya! Thanks for everything guys! I'm glad you like this so much! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3: Couple love

**Thanks! Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with other things!**

**Marri****: Thanks! I want to make it cute but I don't want to overdue it so thanks a lot for the compliment!**

**Just1morekiss222****: Thanks!**

**Stormburst****: Thanks!! Yeah they 'hate' each other a lot!! Hehe! **

**AshleyZac4life****: Thanks!! **

**Drewandcorbinluver18****: Thanks! I thought the sandwich part was funny! My friend threw a sandwich like that on me before so I decided to use it here!**

**Stessa****: Thanks a bunch!**

**Passion4Dance****: Thank you! Update your stories on EHO too! I**** need ****to read them! **

**Pinkturtle****: lol thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

**Ceruleanblues****: Thanks! I know. Lol I do stupid things with my friends like that! **

**Unlove You****: It's ok! It is girly but they had a good time!! **

**Again thanks for all the reviews!!**

After a while people started showing up. Troy and Sharpay were messing around on the basketball court. (Get your head out of the gutter! I mean throwing the basketball around and laughing at each other when they missed.)

Ryan and Gabi were dancing to the music that was blaring and Chad and Taylor were in the pool swimming.

"Ha ha! I beat you!" Sharpay laughed as she shot the ball one last time.

"I let you win. You will never be able to beat me!"

Sharpay giggled and handed him the ball. "Well than I suggest we play a little one on one. And this time play like you mean it." she challenged.

"Do you remember who I am? I am Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats and King of basketball.

Do you really think you can beat me?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at his over sized ego.

"Well isn't someone a little egotistical?" she joked as she took the ball from his hands. "Are you ready chicken?"

"Chicken?" he asked in shock "Chicken?" he asked again making sure he heard correctly

"You heard me." she giggled and he rolled his eyes. He took the ball back from her.

"Check." he said as he passed the ball to her. She picked up the ball and passed the ball to him.

They started playing and Sharpay was better than Troy thought she was.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Uh oh. Look!" Ryan pointed towards the basketball court where Sharpay and Troy were.

Gabi turned her head and looked at them "Two competitive people playing. Let's go watch!" Gabi and Ryan got up and walked over to the court.

They sat down on the bench and watched the two play.

"Guys what are you doing?" Chad asked as him and Taylor approached them.

"We're watching Sharpay and Troy battle it out. Now shut up and take a seat." Gabi said, not taking her eyes off the court.

Chad looked at Taylor who just shrugged. They sat down next to Ryan and watched them play.

"Stop trying Bolton you're going to lose." Sharpay said as she dribbled the ball in front of him.

"You wish Evans." he tried to steal the ball but she did a cross over and scored an easy lay-up.

She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. "Check." she passed the ball to him and they continued playing.

"Why are you guys watching them play?" Jason asked as he walked over to join Chad and everyone. Kelsi was behind him and Ryan spoke.

"Shut up and take a seat." he also didn't take his eyes off of the court as he spoke.

Jason quickly sat down and Kelsi reluctantly sat down too.

Everyone else at the party were playing volleyball, swimming and eating pizza. Nobody else joined them as they watched an intense game.

"Tell me what I miss. I'm going to make some popcorn." Jason quickly got up and ran into his house. He took some popcorn and threw it in the microwave. He watched from the back window as the popcorn was popping. The microwave beeped and he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured it into the bowl. He ran back outside and sat down in his seat.

Chad took the bowl from him and started shoving some in his face as he watched. Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and Kelsi giggled.

"OMG! It's tied 20-20!" Chad hollered. He stood up and rooted for Troy. "C'mon Troy kick the Ice Princess' butt!"

Sharpay stopped dribbling the ball and glared at Chad. "Excuse me?" she hissed

Chad sat back down. "Nothing." he mumbled.

"Next basket wins!" Gabi shouted.

"That's what I thought." Sharpay shot a three pointer and made it.

"You could've gotten the ball from her when she was yelling Troy." Jason said but quickly regretted it as Sharpay turned her glare towards him. "Never mind." he mumbled.

She smiled as she said "So Troy looks like I win."

"I guess you do." he muttered and smiled at her. "Congrats." he held out his hand.

She giggled and shook his hand. "Nice game though Bolton."

"Thanks. I highly underestimated you. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No need to say sorry. I underestimated myself too." she fanned herself with her hand. "I'm going to get a drink!" she ran inside only to notice someone was following her. "I see your thirsty too?" she asked Troy, not looking up from the fridge. She grabbed two water bottles and gave one to Troy.

"Thanks." he took it from her. "And yes I'm thirsty."

"After playing that game with you just now, I'm thinking maybe I should try out for the girl's basketball team. I could try drama and basketball."

He smiled. "Really? You're awesome enough to make the team."

"Thanks. That was a lot of fun. I didn't think basketball was that much fun. So Taylor was wrong about lunkhead basketball boy." she giggled

"Well I for one will be cheering for you if you do make the team." he took another sip of his water.

"Thanks. And for now on I'll be attending your games and cheering for you." she smiled as she threw out her finished water bottle. She grabbed another one from the fridge and walked outside, Troy following behind her.

"Congrats Shar. I can't believe you beat Troy." Chad said with a smile.

"Thank you! I was just telling Troy that maybe I'll join the girls basketball team." everyone stared at her with their mouths hung open.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'll still be doing drama too." she said hoping it would make him feel better.

"Shar it's your life. Choose what you want." he went over to her and hugged her. Sharpay hugged back and smiled.

"Thanks Ry. I'm going to go sit by the pool." she smiled and walked over to the pool. She took her capris off so her bathing suit bottoms were revealed. She sat down on the ledge of the pool and dropped her feet in the water.

"Basketball huh?" Gabi asked as she sat down next to Sharpay. She put her feet in the water too.

Sharpay turned and looked at her. "I know. Big change huh?" she laughed

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing you know." Gabi said as she saw Sharpay smile.

"I know. Gabi you're awesome you know that?" she asked as she saw Gabi smile too.

"Thanks. So are you."

"You're the first friend I made here, well besides Troy of course. You're my best friend." Sharpay hugged her 'best friend' from the side. Gabi hugged back and then pulled away.

"Well you're my best friend too. Along with Tay and Kels of course."

"Cool. 4 BFF's!" Sharpay and Gabi laughed at how immature that sounded. Ryan and Troy watched from afar.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Troy asked Ryan, Jason and Chad

"I don't know. Make up?" Chad laughed and received evil glares from Taylor and Kelsi. "Just kidding."

"There's more to girls then just make up, shopping and clothes you know." Taylor hissed and walked over to Gabi and Sharpay.

"What she said." Kelsi followed her over. The two girls stuck their feet in the water along with Shar and Gabi. "Mind if we join ya?"

"Not at all." Sharpay moved over so they could sit too.

"So what were you talking about?" Taylor asked as she took off her top to show off her dark blue bikini top. She also took her shorts off along with the other girls too.

"Just how the four os us are BFF's." Gabi smiled and so did Kelsi and Taylor

"Sounds good to me." Kelsi added

"Really?" Sharpay asked excitedly

"Really." the girls chorused.

"Thanks. I love you guys!" she gave each one a hug, well tried to anyways without falling into the water.

"So this party is fun right?" Gabi asked as she jumped into the pool. They girls were dangling their feet in the deep end when Gabi jumped in. She was holding onto the side as she talked to them.

"Yeah it is. And thanks for splashing me. I needed the cool off." Sharpay joked and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Anytime!" she giggled. "Watch out behind you." Gabi warned the girls.

The girls were about to turn around but they were pushed into the water before they could see who it was.

The girls came up from under the water and screamed. The guys covered their ears and flinched.

"What the hell Troy Alexander Bolton?" Sharpay asked, well actually screamed.

"Sorry." he said and put on an innocent look as he used his innocent voice.

"You're lucky you're cute." she hissed as she climbed out of the pool. He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"It was a joke." he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She let him and laid her head on his bare shoulder.

"Chad?!" Taylor shrieked as she held out her hand. He rolled his eyes jokingly and pulled her out of the water. "Thank you." she sat down and he joined her.

"I'm sorry TayTay." he said and hugged her as well.

"Gotcha!" she screamed and laughed at him. He sighed and laughed with her.

"I gotcha Kels." Jason said and jumped in the water. He grabbed onto her and she clung onto him. Instead of getting out of the water, Jason carried her around the pool and she giggled.

"That's so sweet." the girls sighed with a smile. The guys rolled their eyes and held onto their girl.

"This party is great Jas!" Sharpay screamed to him.

He turned to her and gave her a nod. "Thanks." he went back to walking around with Kelsi in the pool.

"Gabi want to go for a walk?" Ryan asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"Sure." she grabbed his hand and they walked to the front of the house.

"Tay want to dance?" Chad asked and Taylor smiled.

"I'd love to." they walked out onto the dance floor.

"They're all perfect for each other." Sharpay said as she watched each couple leave.

"Yeah they are. And so are we Sharpie." Troy said and she giggled into his shoulder.

"Sharpie?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah you like?" he asked "I like it. It fits you!"

"I like it too." she smiled at him and pulled his head down for a kiss. He put his arms around her waist and she held onto his neck.

They pulled away when they heard a bunch of cheerleaders groan behind him.

Sharpay giggled and laughed at them. "Sucks for them huh?" she asked

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Tough luck. They're missing out on an awesome guy."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips "I love you Sharpie."

"I love you too Troy."

**Another chapter completed! I hope you liked it! Thanks again for the reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The trip

**Awww...thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm sorry about the wait but I needed to think of what should happen next in this story!! I will update 'Sweet Sixteen' tomorrow! I promise!**

**Thanks to AshleyZac4life, ceruleanblues, Stessa, musicfreak1107, Passion4Dance, and marri for leaving a review for the previous chapter!!**

The next morning Jason called everyone up and rushed them telling them to head to his house. Everyone did as told and quickly got ready and made it to his house. Jason looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Sharpay?" he asked and everyone looked around the room and turned their gaze on Ryan

"I don't know." he lied. He knew where Sharpay was but she didn't want them to know.

"She's probably shopping or something." Chad joked and Taylor smacked his head.

"Shut it. Maybe she has something important to do today ok?" Taylor asked her boyfriend. Chad just shrugged his shoulders and turned towards Troy.

"Troy call your girlfriend." Troy nodded and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed her number.

Ryan also knew Sharpay wouldn't answer her phone so he didn't say anything.

"Voice mail. Should I leave one?" everyone nodded their heads. "Hey Shar it's Troy. Whenever you get this just come over to Jason's house or call one of us back on our cell. Love you bye." he flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket.

"Anyways I'll tell you guys anyways. Guess where we're going this summer?" he asked excitedly. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

"Where?" Gabi finally asked him.

"California!" he screamed and everyone jumped up.

"Seriously?" Taylor asked "You better not being lying or so help you god." she warned him.

"My parents own a beach house there and they're letting us all stay there. Actually I practically begged them but they still said yes. My parents already called yours so we're going to Cali!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"You didn't have to Jase." Gabi said as she held Ryan's hand.

"Don't worry about it. So are you guys in?" he asked and looked around

"Let's start packing!" Chad shouted which made the girls giggle and the guys shake their heads at his dorkiness.

"When do we leave?" Kelsi asked him and he mentally kicked himself.

"Darn. I knew I was forgetting something. We leave Friday at 6am." he said and gave everyone a brochure of where they were staying.

"Ryan will you help me pack?" Gabi asked him with a puppy dog look planted on her face.

He smiled. "Of course I will."

"I'll see you later. I'm going to get home now." Troy said and grabbed his key's and phone.

"Ok. Airport on Friday. Be there by 5am." Jason reminded him as he walked out of the house.

"Got it!" Troy screamed back as he shut the front door. He walked to his car and drove to Sharpay's house.

Once he got there he got out of his car and rang the doorbell. He waited for an answer but nobody came to the door.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked. He turned around and smiled at Sharpay.

"Yeah. Can you help me?" he teased. She caught on and decided to play his game.

"Maybe. I don't know too many that live around here." she answered and walked onto the porch.

"Well there's this amazing girl that lives here. She's about your height and has your color hair. She's always smiling and she just happens to be my girlfriend." he said and took a few steps closer to her.

"I don't think I've seen anyone matching that description living here. I'm sorry." she apologized and he turned to leave.

"Ok then. Thanks for you help." he started to walk away. She grabbed his hand and spun him around. She pressed her lips against his. "I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy about this." he joked as they pulled away.

"You're right. Maybe you should just leave." Sharpay opened up the house door and went to close it, only it was stopped by Troy.

"Nice to see you Sharpie." he said and she let him in. "You look nice today."

Sharpay set her keys and bag down on the table. "Thanks. I heard your voice mail. I was going to get changed then go to Jason's house. What's going on?" she took off her jacket and threw it on the chair as she sat down on the couch.

"Jason's parents own a beach house in Cali. He invited us to stay there for a few weeks. Would you like to join us?" he asked

She looked up with a smile plastered to her face. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Gabi and Taylor had the same reaction as you. So anyways are you in?"

"I am so in! This is going to be awesome." she did a happy dance and Troy laughed. All of a sudden she stopped. "What am I going to pack?"

"Shar we leave Friday so you can figure that out on Thursday." he sighed

"Unlike you I like to have everything planned out in advance. Help me pack?" she begged.

"You don't even have to ask." he smiled and she jumped on top of him and hugged him.

"Thank you. OMG! I should go to Jase's house and hug him to death." she said and grabbed her stuff.

"Not before you answer me one question." she nodded her head telling him to continue. "Where were you today?"

She looked down and said. "With my mom. It was her day with me. My parents divorced when we were 10 so every Monday is my day with her. Anyways can we go now?" she was pretty uncomfortable talking about it.

"Yeah." he grabbed her hand and they took his car back to Jason's house.

They walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. Jason answered the door and let them in.

"Long time no see Troy." he joked and Tory rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to join us Shar."

Sharpay punched his shoulder playfully. "It's good to see you too." she joked and kissed his cheek before walking into the living room.

"Ewwww..." Jason wiped his cheek with his hand. "That's disgusting. Sharpay germs."

Troy followed Sharpay into the living room, leaving Jason to wipe his face clean.

"Shar!" All the girls screamed before embracing her in a hug.

The guys looked at the girls like they were crazy. "I missed you too." Sharpay said as an attempt to get them off of her. The girls let go and sat back down where they were sitting before.

Sharpay found an empty seat on the couch and sat down. "So I heard about the trip. I'm in!"

"Yay! A trip without Sharpay wouldn't be interesting!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yeah there would be no one to make fun of Chad." Troy added as Chad was staring off into his own little world. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh.

He shook his head, as if to get out of his world. "What happened?"

"Nothing Chad." Sharpay said as she held back her giggles. "Nothing at all."

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to give you guys something. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bathing suit drama

**Thanks a lot! Sorry about the wait! I wanted to update 'Sweet Sixteen' before I updated this! Anyways here's this update!**

**Thanks to AshleyZac4life, marri, ceruleanblues, musicfreak1107, Stessa, pinkturtle, just1morekiss222, and Passion4Dance for leaving a review:)**

The next day Troy was on his way to Sharpay's house. He was going to help her pack for California. He parked his car outside her house and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Sharpay answered the door. Before he could say anything she dragged him inside the house and up to her room. Ryan laughed from the living room as he saw Troy being dragged up the stairs. Troy heard him and looked in his direction. Ryan stopped laughing once he saw Troy's glare- although it was short because Sharpay was practically running up the stairs.

Sharpay shut the door behind them and flung Troy onto her bed. "I have nothing to wear!" she screamed and sat down on the computer chair.

Troy laughed to himself and pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap. "You have a lot of clothes Sharpie."

She shook her head, making her hair fly in his face. He closed his mouth making sure none of it got in his mouth. "It's all old though." she said calmly as she leaned against him.

"Let me pick something out." he picked Sharpay up and carefully set her down in his spot. He walked over to his closet and looked through all of her clothes. He grabbed a few pieces of clothing and held them up. "What about this?"

He held up a pair of short blue jeans, a pink tank top with a pair of red flip flops.

She tilted her head to the side looking at it fully. She was actually thinking about wearing it. "Not bad Wildcat. I like it." she smiled and he handed her the outfit.

He took a bow which made he giggle. "I am awesome aren't I?" he joked and sat down next to her.

"You sure are." she gave him a deep kiss.

"Ewww..." Ryan said from the doorway and covered his eyes. Sharpay and Troy pulled away and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Sharpay hissed and stood up- hands on her hips.

"I'm going to Gabi's house. I'll be back later." he quickly ran out of the house and Sharpay and Troy laughed.

"There's my dorky brother for you." Sharpay sighed and put Troy's outfit in her suitcase.

"So got any other outfits chosen?" Troy asked as he watched her pack some of her things in her suitcase.

"They're all ugly." she sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Sharpie you look beautiful in anything." Troy said softly which made her smile. She leaned up and kissed his lightly.

"Thanks. I think I can handle it from here now." she said and walked into her closet. She took a huge handful of her clothes and threw them on the bed, well on Troy because he was in the way.

"Watch it Shar." he said and put his hands in front of his face to protect him.

"Move then." she screamed from her closet. He got up and decided to help her out. He took her clothes and started folding them and putting them in the suitcase.

She finally finished and walked out of her closet with a handful of clothes. She looked around and looked panicked. "Where the hell did my clothes go?!" she screamed and dropped all of the clothes in her hand.

Troy chuckled and picked them up. "I folded them and put them in your suitcase. I figured you could use some help." She smiled and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you. That's so nice." she let go and walked to her suitcase. She turned and looked at Troy with a smirk on her face. "Thank god I didn't throw any of my underwear out here." she turned back to her suitcase.

Troy laughed. "Why didn't you." he asked innocently.

She turned around and giggled. "I wonder why. Giving a teenage boy a pair of girls panties. There's a smart idea." she said sarcastically.

She finished putting all of her clothes in her suitcases an hour later and they were exhausted.

"I didn't know packing could be that tiring." Troy sighed and laid down on her bed.

"You are such a boy." she giggled and laid down next to him.

"Last time I checked I was." he teased and she rolled her eyes. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.

He moved his arm around her waist. "I hope we'll have fun." she said as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure we'll have a blast. We'll be with all of our friends. Maybe we can share a room." he said and raised his eyebrows. Sharpay giggled and looked back down.

"Maybe. I'm sure we can figure out a way to convince people of letting us. Anyways I need to buy a bathing suit. Will you come with me?"

"Well going bathing suit shopping with a girl who'll model different bathing suits. Why not?" he joked and they both went to the mall.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan walked over to Gabi's house and rang the doorbell. He waited for Gabi to answer the door.

She opened the door and dragged hi up the stairs just like Sharpay did to Troy. _This is what I get for laughing. Bad karma. _

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She let go of Ryan's hand and walked to her closet. "Thanks for helping me. I don't want to pack too much but I also don't want to pack too little you know?" she asked from inside her walk in closet.

_How would I know? I'm a guy._ "Yeah I know." he lied and sat down on the bed. He waited for her to come out of the closet.

She came out with a bunch of clothes. "Can you get my suitcase from underneath my bed?" she asked

He nodded his head and pulled it out and placed it gently on her bed. "Thanks."

He opened it up for her and she threw all her clothes in it. "Got enough clothes?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I think." she sat down on her bed and started thinking. "You don't think any drama will happen on the trip do you?"

He moved next to her and grabbed her hand. "I don't think so. We're too close of friends to let anything happen. Don't worry about it."

"You're right. Forget I even asked that." she laughed and went to close her suitcase. "Ryan the zipper won't budge." she pouted and tried again. She was getting frustrated and started hitting the suitcase. "Stupid thing! I don't like you either." she stuck her tongue out at it.

Ryan laughed and tried to close it. "Holy crap it really won't budge." he said. He thought of something that would probably work. He picked Gabi up and set her on the suitcase. She jumped on it and Ryan quickly closed it. "There."

"Can you help me shop for a bathing suit?" she asked Ryan.

"Sure thing." he grabbed her hand and they went to the mall too.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What do you think of this one?" Sharpay asked as she held it up for Troy to see.

He sighed. "It's fine." he said with no emotion. He was sick of shopping with her. It was only 15 minutes and he was already bored.

"Fine? That's it?" she hissed and forcely put it back on the rack.

"Shar I'm a guy what do you want me to say?" he asked as he followed her through the store.

"To say it looks better then fine." she yelled. They ignored all the other costumers giving them weird looks.

"I'm sorry if I have no opinion." he hissed back to her. She looked at him and glared. "It's like so cute." he said in a girly voice.

"Now your insulting me?" she asked on the verge of tears. She threw all the bathing suits on a rack and continued searching through the store.

"I'm not insulting you. I can't believe you think I could help you with this." he screamed as he followed her again.

"Then just leave." she screamed as she turned to face him.

"Maybe I will." and with that said he turned and walked out of the store.

She walked into a changing room and cried. She couldn't believe they fought over a stupid bathing suit.

"Hey Troy." Gabi said as her and Ryan walked into the same store. Troy didn't say anything and instead walked right past them. "That was weird."

"I'll go see what's up." Ryan said and Gabi nodded her head.

"I'll see if Sharpay's in here." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they went their own ways.

Ryan followed Troy and found him in the food court at a table. He carefully approached him and sat down across from him. "What happened?"

"Sharpay and I got in a fight." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Over what?" Ryan asked

"Over a stupid bathing suit. How stupid is that?"

"She's just a little stressed. She told you where she was yesterday right?" Troy nodded his head.

"Well after that she just needs a bit of time to cool off. She's upset about the whole divorce thing. Just giver her some time."

"She probably hates me anyways." Troy sighed

"No she doesn't. She'll come around. Until then don't worry about it."

"Thanks Ryan. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you later." Troy got up and left the mall. Ryan stood up and walked back to the bathing suit shop.

**I'll write Sharpay and Gabi's talk in the next chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this section!**


	6. Chapter 6: Making up

Thank you! You guys rock my socks! Lol anyways I know it's been a while but I don't update everyday- like you've noticed. I want to make this as best as I can, so I hope you understand! Thanks for everyone who left a review for the previous chapter!

Gabi walked into the store and started looking for Sharpay. She walked up and down the aisles and didn't see her. She walked over to the changing areas.

"Shar?" she called out hoping to find her. She heard a few sniffles and followed them. She saw someone sitting down in a dressing room. She saw the person's legs brought up to her chest. "Shar?" she called out again.

"I'm in here Gabi." Sharpay unlocked the door and pulled Gabi in the changing room. Gabi closed and locked the door before sitting down next to Sharpay.

"What happened?" Gabi asked. She rubbed Sharpay's back comfortingly as Sharpay leaned her head on Gabi's shoulder.

"Troy and I got in a fight." she whispered and wiped her eyes dry.

"All couples fight Shar." Gabi continued to rub her back. Sharpay looked up at her and sighed.

"But this was over a bathing suit. A stupid bathing suit. I can't believe I yelled at him. Now he hates me." she said and a new batch of tears came.

"He doesn't hate you Shar. He loves you no matter what. So what you had a little argument. Big deal. I say you go to his house and apologize."

"I don't know Gabs." Sharpay said, unsure of herself.

"Sharpay I'm demanding you to do that right now." Gabi hissed and Sharpay looked up at her. She was serious.

"Geez a little demanding aren't we?" Sharpay joked as she gathered up all of her things from the floor.

"Well you guys are the most adorable couple I know. I'm not about to let it all fall apart over a freakin' bathing suit." Gabi stood up and pulled Sharpay up with her. "Now go." she pointed to the door.

Sharpay saluted her. "Yes sir." she joked and left the changing room. She came back in and hugged Gabi. "Thanks." she let go of her and left the mall, hoping Troy would be home.

She ran out of the store passing Ryan along the way. "Hey Ry." she passed him and shouted "Bye Ry." over her shoulder.

"Yeah bye." he said with confusion. He walked into the store and saw Gabi walking towards him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yup. Shar's going to Troy's house right now to apologize." she said happily and hugged him. "Isn't that great?"

"Perfect. Now you said you needed a bathing suit?" he asked and she ran into the store looking for one.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay parked her car outside Troy's house and saw his in his driveway. She hesitantly took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, making sure to lock it as she left it. She walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently as she waited for someone to answer the door.

She turned around seeing if anyone was coming home now. She heard the door open and spun around quickly. She saw Troy standing there with a cookie in his mouth. Once he saw Sharpay he froze and the whole cookie happened to be in his mouth at the time. Sharpay giggled and took the cookie out of his mouth.

"Don't want you to choke." She said and handed it to him. He took the cookie back and walked onto the porch with her and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and took a seat on the porch swing.

"Nice to see you too." she muttered and sat down next to him. "I wanted to come here and apologize. I acted like a jerk back there and you didn't deserve it." she looked down as she talked. It already seemed like Troy didn't want her here, let alone talk to her.

"Well I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I said I would take you shopping and I should have acted nicer." she looked up at him and smiled.

"No Troy you didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have asked you which one was better. I know guys don't do that but I wanted to look good for you." she whispered the last part and looked at her feet as she fiddled with her fingers.

Troy quickly looked at her as she said that. "Shar you look beautiful in anything. You don't need to ask me what looks good and what doesn't because I will always love you no matter what." he put his fingers under her chin and gently turned it to make her look at him. "You know that right?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I do now." she kissed him. She pulled away after a minute and rested her forehead against his. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Only if I am." he said and she kissed him lightly.

"Forgiven." she said and he smiled.

"Cool. So did you find a bathing suit?" he asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He snuck his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"No. I left to find you after everything that happened." she said and closed her eyes.

"Well then what are you waiting for. Let's go get you one." Troy said and Sharpay sat up.

"You serious?" she asked. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Yes. You need a new one for Cali. Come on." Troy grabbed her hand. He pulled her off the swing and ran down the steps.

"Troy careful. I fell down the stairs and soon I'm going to hurt myself." Sharpay said and just let Troy drag her to her car.

"We'll take your car since you need to drive home afterwards." he said, completely ignoring what she had said.

"Right." she climbed into the car and started it up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I love this one!" Gabi gushed as she held up a light purple bikini. Ryan rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"I love it too Gabi." he smiled and she did too.

"Thanks. I'll go pay for it." she ran over to the counter excitedly and dropped her suit on it.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her excitement and waited outside the store for her. He looked around and noticed Troy and Sharpay walking his way. He noticed their enlaced hands and smiled.

"Hey Ry!" Sharpay said and ran into the store. Troy sat down next to Ryan.

"I see you two figured things out?" Ryan asked and Troy simply nodded his head.

"Yeah." he sighed contently. He watched as Sharpay and Gabi hugged each other to death. He saw Sharpay point over to him and he realized she was telling Gabi that they had worked everything out. Gabi smiled and hugged Sharpay again.

The two girls linked arms and walked around the store trying to find Sharpay a bathing suit.

"So how are you and Gabi?" Troy asked, trying to kill the silence.

"Perfect." Ryan answered and smiled at Gabi through the store door. (Ha! It rhymed!)

Troy saw Sharpay wave him into the store and he reluctantly got up. He walked over to her and she smiled.

"Which one?" she asked as she held up to suits. There was a red and black bikini and a pink and brown one.

He pretended to think about it. He put his finger up to his chin and looked back and forth between each suit. The girls giggled and waited patiently for his response.

"I like the pink and brown one." he finally answered with a smile. He nodded his head as if he was certain about his choice as he looked at Sharpay.

"I like it too." she put the other bikini back and paid for the pink and brown one. She met up with everyone outside the store. "So what now?" she asked as she sat down on the bench next to Troy.

"Whatever you want." Troy smiled at her and she grabbed his hand.

"How about we...go to the arcade!" she squealed with excitement. Gabi nodded her head excitedly in agreement.

"You got money Troy? Shar uses a lot!" Ryan whispered to him.

Troy took out his wallet and looked inside. "I think I have enough." he whispered back. The girls gave them weird looks before walking over to the arcade.

The guys followed and noticed the girls were already exchanging their bills for coins.

"What first Gabs?" Sharpay asked as they looked around the not so crowded arcade. They looked at each other and smiled.

"SKEE BALL!" they screamed simultaneously. They raced over to it and inserted their coins.

The guys decided to play some shooting games while they played there easy 'girl' games as they put it.

An hour and a half later everyone was finished with their games and they decided to leave.

"So I'll take Troy home and you take Gabi?" Sharpay asked her brother. He nodded his head.

"Sure. See ya later Troy." he grabs Gabi's hand and forced her away from Sharpay.

"Bye." Sharpay and Troy walked to Sharpay's car and hop in.

"Thanks for coming." Sharpay said and smiled to Troy as she watched the road carefully.

"Anytime." he said and grabbed her free hand. She laced their fingers together and focused on the road.

The ride back was full of conversation. Whatever was brought up they laughed and talked about. About 10 minutes later they arrived at Troy's house.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later?" Troy asked as he got out of the car. He closed the door and bent down to look in the window.

"You better." she joked and he smiled. "Get packing mister." she demanded.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You got it. Bye."

**Phew! Another chapter completed! I hope you all like this:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Link Larkin and the arrival

**Thank you! I know it's been a long time and I apologize! I've been crazy busy!**

Sharpay woke up and quickly got out of bed. Today was the day they were leaving for Cali. They were driving in separate cars instead of flying there. It would only take the day to get there. (I don't know if that's true but they seem close!)

She ran out of her room and over to Ryan's. "Are you up?" she yelled through the door. She heard some shuffling before the door flew open.

"Yup." he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower then." she walked into her room and to the bathroom. She took a 30 minute shower before returning to her room.

She grabbed her clothes for the day- which was a pink sweat since it was going to be a long ride. She threw her extra stuff in her purse and left her room. She walked down the stairs and noticed that her suitcases were gone. "Ry where are my suitcases?" she yelled up to him. She turned around when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"In my car." a familiar voice said. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks." she kissed Troy. "I guess I'm riding with you then?" she asked him.

"Yup. Along with Kelsi. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Of course not. What about Jas?"

"He's already there with is parents. We're going to meet him there." he sat down on the couch and pulled Sharpay onto his lap. She giggled and let him pull her down.

"When are we going to pick up Kelsi?" She asked as she slid her sunglasses on top of her head.

"We should leave now. Do you have any food for the ride?" Troy asked as they stood up.

"Yeah the coolers in the kitchen." she walked into the kitchen and dragged it out using the wheels on the bottom. She walked into Ryan's room. "We're leaving now. We'll meet you and Gabs there k?"

He nodded his head and pulled his sister in for a hug. "Be careful."

"I will. You be careful to though." she pulled away and walked down the stairs. "Let's roll."

They walked outside hand in hand and jumped in the car. Sharpay took out her camera and took a picture of Troy before he drove off.

"What was that for." he groaned as he backed out of the driveway.

"I wanted to take a picture of you before Cali. Then when we get home we can look at your Cali tan." she said innocently and put it in her purse.

He chuckled and drove to Kelsi's house. "Go get her." he demanded playfully.

She rolled her eyes and gout out of the car. She walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Kelsi stood there.

"Hey. I'll be right out. I just need to get my other suitcase upstairs." she said and Sharpay nodded her head. Kelsi came back down and struggled to carry her 4 suitcases.

Sharpay grabbed one of them. She used two hands for one of them. Troy saw them struggling and laughed before grabbing two of them from Kelsi.

"Weaklings." he muttered as he threw them in his trunk.

Kelsi and Sharpay threw the other two suitcases at him. They hit his legs. He glared at the girls as he put them in too.

"Oops." they said innocently. He rolled his eyes and opened up the car doors for the girls.

"Thank you." Kelsi said and hopped into the back seat. "I get back here all to myself?" she asked jokingly as Troy drove away.

Sharpay just laughed as she got into the passengers seat. "Can I put a CD in?"

Troy glanced at her before focusing on the road again. "Sure."

Sharpay squealed with excitement before putting in the Hairspray soundtrack.

Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you browse through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
Bringing it back if she never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around with every dollar  
I've got to be  
The ladies' choice  
Ladies' choiceThe ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl you're window shopping  
I got something that's traffic stopping

Surprisingly Troy knew the lyrics and started singing them quietly to himself. Sharpay heard him singing and turned to him. "Sing louder." she said with a smile. He smiled back and sang louder.

  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  


Kelsi giggled and watched him singing. Troy heard her and looked in the rear view mirror. He winked at her which made her laugh harder. Sharpay giggled.

  
Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice... 

He ended by pretending to fix his hair in the mirror and winking at the girls. "What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"Not bad Troy." Sharpay smiled at him. "Not bad."

"You're not that bad of a lanky Link Larkin." Kelsi said and Sharpay laughed. Troy rolled his eyes at Sharpay.

"Thanks Kelsi." he smiled at her and Sharpay stopped laughing.

"You're the perfect Link Larkin." she said and pinched his cheeks.

"Shar I'm driving here!" he whined before moving his head away from her. She laughed and went to talk to Kelsi.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few hours later Kelsi was asleep and Sharpay was trying to keep Troy awake.

"Troy stay awake. I don't want to get in a car accident." she hissed at him.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I'm tired. Can you drive?" he asked

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Pull over at that Stewarts." she said and he did.

He quickly got out of the car and walked over to Sharpay's side. Sharpay got out and walked over to the drivers side. She climbed in and started the car.

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me something to drink from the cooler?" she asked him. She didn't hear a response so she turned to look at him. He was fast asleep. She smiled at him and climbed over him to get a drink from the cooler near his feet. He shuffled in his seat but stopped when Sharpay leaned back up.

She laughed as she turned the car back on. She pulled out of Stewarts and started driving.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay had been driving for a few more hours. Before she knew it, it was 3 in the morning. She yawned and focused her eyes on the road. _Only a few more hours left. _She took a sip of her coffee that she bought about an hour ago and set it back down. She heard Kelsi moving around in the back seat and looked through the mirror. Kelsi lay there with her eyes open smiling at her.

"Hey Kels. Did you sleep good?" Sharpay asked. _Maybe a little talking will keep me awake._

"Yeah thanks. Why don't I drive. It's really late." she said and sat up. "Or maybe early if you think about it." she said and Sharpay laughed.

"Thanks Kels. Let me just park first." she pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Kelsi and Sharpay stretched out a bit before switching spots. They stopped off at a local coffee shop and Kelsi bought one.

"Who knew they had a 24 hour coffee shop." Kelsi said and Sharpay laughed at her randomness.

"So you know where you're going right?"

"Yes. I have the directions right here." She held up a piece of paper with the writing on it. "I'll be fine Shar. Just sleep. You look horrible." she smiled.

"Thanks Kelsi." she said sarcastically before falling into a deep sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Kelsi had finally arrived at the beach house at around 7 that morning. She had driven for 4 hours straight. She managed to wake Troy up but not Sharpay.

"Sharpie?" Troy asked as he shook her gently. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Sharpie we're here." she opened her eyes and smiled up at Troy.

"Morning." she mumbled as she sat up.

"Good morning. Seems everyone's here but Ryan and Gabi." he said and she stepped out of the car. She did a few stretches before they walked to the door.

Jason answered the door before they even knocked. "You made it." he hugged Kelsi and Sharpay, then he did a manly hug to Troy.

"Yeah. It was long drive though." Sharpay complained. He let everyone enter the house.

"Ok so Troy and Sharpay can we trust you to share a room?" Jason teased.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other with a smile on their faces. "Oh yeah." Troy said

"Great. I'm just going to go with couples then. Everyone's outside in the pool so why don't you guys go change."

"Jas where's our rooms?" Sharpay asked and Jason smacked his forehead.

"Stupid me." he muttered. "Follow me." we walked up the stairs and he pointed to two rooms. "That's your and Troy's room and here's ours." he looked at Kelsi and pointed to their room.

"Thanks. We'll meet you guys out back." Troy said and they went into their rooms to change.

**I think I'll stop there for now! My hands hurt from writing! Lol So I'll update ASAP I promise! I'm horrible at updating daily! (As you may have noticed!) Anyways I'm going to see Hairspray tomorrow and I'm super excited! Who else is going to see it?**


	8. Chapter 8: How sweet!

**Thank you soooo much! I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting for this! It means a lot to me!**

Sharpay, Troy and Kelsi quickly changed into their bathing suits. They met up outside of their rooms, in the hallway, and walked outside together. Chad, Jason and Taylor were playing around in the pool.

Chad saw them first and threw a blow-up beach ball at them.

"Watch it Danforth. I haven't slept well." Sharpay hissed at him. She took her shorts and tank top off, revealing her black bikini. She threw her clothes on the ground near her chair.

"Get over it Shar. Get in the water." Chad sighed. He knew that Sharpay was going to sit down trying to 'tan' and then Taylor and Kelsi would join her. Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but Chad beat her to it. "And don't say you're going to sit down and tan ok? Let's have some fun!" he paused to think of something to do. "We'll play chicken!"

Everyone looked at Sharpay, knowing she'd be the one to disagree with them. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

Troy grabbed her hand and Sharpay grabbed Kelsi's arm, dragging her with them. Kelsi reluctantly let her and followed behind. Troy immediately jumped in and Kelsi and Sharpay got in slowly.

"Before we die guys." Jason sighed jokingly. Kelsi and Sharpay narrowed their eyes at him. "Oh my eyes!" he covered his eyes with his hands. "It burns!" he teased. Since he was on the side of the pool he pretended to faint into the water. He put his hand to his forehead and fell backwards. The guys laughed at him but the girls just rolled their eyes at his corniness.

"Jas it's not funny!" Sharpay said and splashed water at him. He pretended to be hurt. Suddenly his frown turned into a smirk. He swam over to Sharpay and picked her up. He put her over her shoulder. "JASON I'LL HURT YOU!!" she yelled and pounded on his back.

He smiled and continued walked around the pool with her on his shoulder. Everyone laughed as Sharpay struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Jas you're stronger than you look." she said and stopped fighting his grip. She came up with an idea. She looked at Troy and mouthed, 'Trust me'. He nodded his head and she smiled bigger. "Jas look at your muscles." she grabbed his arms muscles. "They're huge. And look at your back. It's...wow." she started rubbing his back.

He quickly threw Sharpay off his shoulder. "Shar I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend!" he yelled and swam away from her.

Sharpay burst into laughter with everyone else. Jason sighed. "You planned that didn't you?"

Sharpay simply nodded her head a wave of giggles came over her.

"You're evil Miss. Evans." he pouted as he swam over to Kelsi.

"And you're a baby Mr. Cross." she retaliated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well..." he stuck his tongue out at her. "Beat that!"

"Fine." she made a funny face at him. "I'd like to see you top that!"

"Fine." he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the same time. "Now what?"

"Too easy."she muttered before making a weird face at him.

Ryan and Gabi heard talking coming from the backyard so they walked in back and saw Jason and Sharpay making weird faces.

"What the heck?" Gabi whispered and held back a giggle. She watched as Troy, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor laughed at the pair.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked himself. "Is this their version of a fight?"

"I guess so," Gabi said and walked up to the pool. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her and waved.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said, like nothing happened.

"What was that whole face making thing?" Ryan asked. Sharpay and Jason looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing." they chorused together.

"Ok..." Gabi said "Anyways Jas where are our rooms? I want to out my stuff in their."

"Oh well we're going with couples. So you're guys' room is up the stairs and the first door on the right."

"Ooo...couples." Ryan teased and grabbed Gabi's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I think I can deal with that."

Gabi giggled as the two walked inside the house.

"Uh oh." Kelsi muttered before jumping in the water.

Troy swam over to Sharpay and held onto her. She looked up at him and smiled. She decided to do something fun so she jumped on his back. He chuckled and held her up. Her arms clung to his neck as he walked around with her on his back.

"They are too cute." Taylor whispered to Chad.

Chad gave her a look. "I'm a guy. I don't say things like that." he said and Taylor giggled.

"You're cute you know that?" she asked. He pretended to flex his muscles.

"Yeah that's what the ladies say." he joked and grabbed on to Taylor.

"What are you doing?" he asked and put her arms around Chad's neck. Chad's hands went to her waist. He bent down and kissed her. They started making out.

Jason swam over to Kelsi and stood next to her. Kelsi jumped up on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in the water. Jason stood in between her legs and they started talking.

"So how's the trip so far?" Jason asked.

Kelsi giggled. "It's fine so far. It was a long ride though." she said and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. And it's only 8 in the morning. We have a full day ahead of us."

Kelsi sighed. "Great." she replied sarcastically. "What are we doing today?"

"Well my parents said that today is just a day to get used to the house. So we're chillin here all day." he answered and jumped up to sit next to her.

"I see. So when do we get to shop?" she asked. When she said the word 'shop' Sharpay and Taylor immediately looked at her.

"What about shopping?" Sharpay asked, still on Troy's back.

"I was just asking when we can go shopping. Chill guys." she said with a giggle.

"Oh." Sharpay went back talking to Troy and Taylor went back making out with Chad. Jason and Kelsi shook their heads and laughed.

Gabi and Ryan ran out of the house. Gabi took her clothes off to reveal a pink bathing suit and Ryan took his shirt off. They ran over to the pool and jumped in.

They splashed everyone. "GUYS!?" Sharpay screamed, even though she was in the water.

"What you're wet anyways." Gabi shot back.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and whispered something in Troy's ear. Troy laughed and shook his head at Sharpay.

"What you don't like that idea?" she asked, clearly angry at hm

"No Shar I love it." he said and laughed. "Drama queen." he mumbled and swam around with her clinging to him. She ignored the comment and giggled as she splashed Troy with some water.

Gabi sat on one of the blow-up rafts and pushed herself away from the edge. She closed her eyes and ignored everything around her.

"Oh man she's just asking for it." Troy whispered to himself.

"Huh?" she asked and threw him a confused look. He pointed to Gabi and she smiled evilly. "Oh yeah." she climbed off of Troy's back and quietly swam over to Gabi. Once she reached Gabi she flipped over the raft sending Gabi into the water. Sharpay quickly swam back over to Troy and climbed on his back, acting like nothing happened.

Gabi re-surfaced and glared at everyone. "Who did that?" she crossed her arms aver her chest and put on a look of annoyance. "Well?"

Everyone looked at her with the same look saying ' it wasn't me.' She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I will figure it out." she said and sat on the edge of the pool.

Everyone let out a laugh- even Gabi. Everyone knew she was just messing around. Even if she was serious everyone still would have laughed at her. She wasn't the type that would over react- that was Sharpay.

"Jerks." she muttered as she wrapped her towel around her.

"Gabs we're just messing with you." Sharpay said and got off of Troy's back. She walked over to Gabi and stood in front of her. "It's just too easy."

Gabi smiled as she rolled her eyes again. "Thanks Shar." she said sarcastically and kicked Sharpay away from her. "Move. You're blocking my sun." she joked. Sharpay moved away and giggled to herself.

Soon after that everyone decided to get out of the pool and get some lunch.

"Well my mom is making pizza so what do you want to do until it's finished?" Jason asked as he plopped down on the couch. Kelsi sat beside him and cuddled up with him.

"I don't care." Troy said and made himself comfy on the floor. Soon everyone was sitting somewhere in the living room.

"Eww...my nails look horrible." Sharpay said as she examined her nails. They had chipped blue nail polish on them.

"Can I do your nails Shar?" Gabi asked excitedly. Sharpay thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. Gabi squealed excitedly and grabbed her make up bag from her room. She ran down the stairs and sat down in front of Sharpay. She took out her nail polish and filer.

"Kels can I do your nails?" Taylor asked. Kelsi nodded excitedly and Taylor took some of Gabi's polish. "Can I use it?"

Gabi just nodded her head as she worked on Shar's nails. The guys looked at each other and groaned.

The girls giggled. "Why don't you guys play video games or something." Sharpay asked as she relaxed her eyes.

"Because I want to do your hair!" Troy squealed in a girls voice. Sharpay giggled and handed him a brush and hair ties.

"Let's see what you've got." she said. He didn't think she would take him seriously. He just took the brush and started brushing her hairs. He took the hair ties and started putting them in with random pieces of her hair. "Ouch!" she yelled and looked at Troy. "Don't pull my hair like that."

He chuckled and said, "Sorry." he continued messing with her hair until the pizza was ready.

"OMG Troy! Now you're one of the girls!" Chad teased and sounded like a girl.

Sharpay and Taylor glared at him. "I think it's sweet that a guy would do something like this for his girlfriend." Sharpay said and gave Troy a nice, long kiss. They pulled apart and Troy grinned like an idiot at Chad.

"What was that?" Troy asked jokingly. Everyone laughed at Chad while he rolled his eyes

"Yeah it is sweet. But I wouldn't know how it feels because my boyfriend doesn't do that for me." Taylor sighed and worked on Kelsi's nails.

"Oooo...Chad's in trouble." Kelsi said in a sing song voice. Chad glared at her and she just giggled.

"Loser." Gabi muttered and Sharpay and Troy laughed. They were the only ones that heard it.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, completely lost.

"Nothing." Sharpay said and held in a little laugh. "Gabs I love the color you chose." she squealed.

"Thanks. It looks good on you." Gabi complimented with a smile.

"Anything looks good on her." Troy added and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy." she said and looked at Troy with a smile. "But sweet." she gave him a quick kiss and turned back to Gabi.

Gabi looked up at Sharpay and laughed. "I love the hair."

Troy smiled proudly. "I tried."

"Sarcasm." Gabi said and Troy dropped his smile and turned it into a pout.

Sharpay looked into a mirror. "Oh...wow." she said and forced a smile. "It's...uh...you know...wow." she studdered.

There was a giant poof on the top of her head and little ponytails everywhere.

"I'm a guy Shar. You can just say it stinks." Troy said and Sharpay looked at him through the mirror.

"Sorry but it's horrible. But that was very sweet of you to try. No other guy would have tried to do hair. Thanks." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aww..." the girls cooed.

The guys rolled their eyes. "How does he do that?" Chad whispered to the other guys.

"Where does he get that charm?" Jason asked quietly.

"Maybe he born with it?" Ryan whispered. (Maybe it's Maybellene! Lol moving on!)

All the guys looked at each other and sighed, wishing they had that charm. He messes up a girls hair and gets a kiss.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Cross (Now going to named Kate!) Called out to them.

Everyone ran to the kitchen to grab some. Sharpay stayed behind and tried to get her hair out. Chad came behind her and helped her.

"Shar can I ask you something?" he asked as he worked on a ponytail.

"Sure. Go ahead." she cringed in pain as she tried to brush out a knot.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asked. She looked u pat him and saw how serious he was.

"Promise. Now tell me what's up."

"Well since we're here in Cali I want to surprise Tay with a romantic night. What should I do?" he asked her and handed her a hair tie as he worked on another pony tail.

"Well Tay likes different dates you know? Not the whole movie and a dinner thing. It's to boring. Do something that'll wow her." she answered and continued brushing her hair.

"But what?" he asked and tried to get a hair tie out if her hair.

"I can't tell you what. You need to think of something. But when you come up with something just tell me and I'll help plan it." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Shar. That really helped." he hugged her from behind. "What did Troy do to your hair?" he asked jokingly as he attempted to pull out a hair tie.

"Ouch Chad that hurt!" she held onto her head. "And your welcome."

"I'll leave you to fix your hair. I'm hungry." he got up and left.

"Thanks Chad." she said sarcastically and pulled out another hair tie.

A piece of pizza on a plate was shoved in front of her. "Eat. I'll fix your hair." Troy said to her. She smiled gratefully at her and took the pizza. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up."

"It's fine." she took a bite of her pizza. "Did you eat already?"

"No. I figured you could use some help. Plus what you said to Chad was really nice." he answered and pulled a hair tie out.

"Thanks." she smiled and turned her head slightly to see him. She took the pizza and held it up to his mouth. "Want some?"

He smiled and took a bite out of it as he worked on her hair. "Holy crap I really knotted your hair up."

"Remind me never to give you a brush and hair tie again." she teased and giggled.

"No need to. I'll remember." he joked and took the last hair tie out of her hair. "There. All done."

"Thanks. But now my head hurts." she said and took the brush. She tried to brush her hair but it was really knotty. "Remind me to use extra conditioner tonight when I take my shower." she said and took another bite of her pizza. "Now go get some pizza. You look hungry." she smiled

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written!! Lol Anyways how was it? I posted a one shot story called "Quick Massage" and it's a Troypay one. So please check it out!**

**In the future sometime I'll be co-writing a story with Passion4Dance. We're just working on ideas right now. All we know is that it's going to be a Troyella story- so please look out for that too.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cheating and unpacking

**Thank you so much everyone! I love all the reviews!**

After an hour of eating pizza, everyone decided to go outside on the patio. Everyone sat down on a chair and Jason pulled out his 'Uno' cards.

He held them up for everyone to see. "Who wants to play?" he asked

Sharpay immediately shot her hand up. "I do! I do! I do!" she cheered excitedly. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Troy please calm your girlfriend down." Kelsi joked. Troy chuckled and threw an arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand down.

"Ok..." Chad said and turned to Jason. "I'll play too!"

Everyone decided to join in afterwards since they had nothing else to do. Jason shuffled the cards and passed the right amount out to everyone. He flipped over a card and it was a yellow 7.

"Ok you start Taylor." he said and Taylor smiled happily.

"Sure." she organized her hand before putting down another yellow card. "There."

Since Chad was sitting next to her, it was his turn. He peeked at Gabi's cards, who was sitting next to him, making sure not to put anything down that she could use.

"Chaaaaaaaadddddddd." she whined like a little girl as she held her cards to her chest now. "Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater." she sang with a giggle.

"Ok ignoring that weird song type thing." Chad said with a confused look and put down a card. "Go Gabs."

She carefully looked at her cards, making sure Chad didn't cheat again. What she didn't know was that Troy, on the other side of her, was peeking at her cards while she watched Chad. Troy then whispered in Sharpay's ear what cards Gabi had.

"Stop being lovey dovey over there." Jason complained, looking at Troy and Sharpay, not knowing what they were talking about. Troy and Sharpay winked at each other as Gabi put down a card.

Troy looked through his hand deciding which card to put down. Everyone else was busy with their cards that they didn't notice Sharpay point to one of Troy's cards. He smiled at her and put that card down.

Sharpay then went and soon Kelsi and Jason followed. Throughout the whole game Sharpay and Troy were cheating, hoping they weren't going to get caught and win. They would wink at each other or do some other crazy symbols to tell each other what to use.

Jason's mother came out to water the plants that were behind Troy and Sharpay. The group had noticed Sharpay and Troy cheating. Kate (Jason's mom!) saw this and decided to help out everyone else. She mouthed out what cards Troy and Sharpay had to everyone.

Jason nodded a thanks to his mom before she disappeared inside the house.

After about 10 minutes the game was over and Kelsi won.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other in awe. "How come she won? We told each other what cards we had." Sharpay complained and threw her cards down with a huff.

"Yeah. And we saw Gabi's cards." Troy said and did the same thing Sharpay did with her cards.

The group gasped dramatically. "You cheated?" they feigned surprise.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other with shock, realizing what they had just said. "No." they said together with a lying face.

"You're horrible at lying Troy." Taylor pointed out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sharpay sighed. "Ok you caught us. We cheated. But how did you guys win?"

"Mommy dearest." Jason smiled proudly. He picked up all of his cards and placed them back in the box.

"Momma's boy." Chad joked. Jason rolled his eyes and hit Chad upside the head. "Ouch!" he grabbed his head and rubbed it.

"Oops." he said innocently with a shrug of the shoulders.

"So what now?" Gabi asked as she rested her head on her hand.

"Let's go unpack ok?" Jason asked. Everyone decided that that would be a good idea so they all went to their rooms.

**TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS **

Troy and Sharpay walked to their room hand in hand. Once they opened the door, the first thing they noticed was that there was one king sized bed. They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"I can work with this." Troy sighed contently. Sharpay giggled and dragged him over to the bed. She opened up her suitcase and started putting things in the dresser neatly.

"I can too." she looked over at Troy. "I guess we have to share this dresser too."

Troy nodded and opened his suitcase as well. He started unpacking his clothes.

Occasionally they would purposely bump hips with each other laugh. Once all the unpacking was finished, they lied down on the bed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG**

Ryan and Gabriella walked into their room and saw the same thing as Troy and Sharpay- one king sized bed. "Jase didn't mention anything about this." Gabi muttered as they walked into the room.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryan mumbled. He grabbed the suitcases and they started unpacking them. Their room had two dressers so they didn't have to share like Troy and Sharpay.

"So Evans what dresser do you want?" Gabi teased and she waited for him to answer.

"Well Montez, I'll take that one." he pointed to a dresser on the other side of the room.

"Cool."

They started unpacking as Sharpay and Troy slept.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

"Woah Jase we get this room?" Kelsi asked, amazed by the beauty and size of the room.

"Yup. And we get to share this king size bed." he pointed to the bed. She blushed and looked around the room.

"This is beautiful." she gushed. She walked into the bathroom connected to it. She gasped.

"Wow. How do your parents afford this?" she asked accidently. "I mean never mind. It's none of my business."

"No it's fine. They just have high paying jobs." he hugged her form behind. "I glad you love it."

"I wish my house was like this." she said and walked back into the bedroom. "I'm going to unpack. I'm guessing you already did."

"Yup. But I'll help you." he smiled and she opened up her bags.

"Just no touching the under garments." she teased

"Darn," Jason said jokingly. "Never mind then." he walked out of the room.

Kelsi thought he was serious so she started to unpack her clothes sadly. He re-emerged into the room and smiled. "You didn't think I meant that did you?" he walked over to her and grabbed a few of her shirts.

"You scared me. Don't do that again." she slapped his head gently.

"Fine. I won't do it again." he threw the clothes in the dresser.

A few minutes later they finished with the clothes.

"So want to spy on everyone?" Jason asked her. Kelsi giggled and she let Jason grab her hand and lead her out of the room.

**CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT**

"I love this house!" Taylor exclaimed as her and Chad walked into their room. "Oh and there's only one bed." she said in a sing song voice.

Chad nodded his head happily. "I love this too."

She looked at him and said, "You better not try anything tonight Danforth." sternly.

He gulped nervously before bringing his hand up to his head. "Yes Ma'am." he saluted her.

She smiled. "Good. But seriously Chad look at this. It's amazing!" she looked around the room in awe.

He rolled his eyes at her retreating figure in the room. "Yeah beautiful." he replied with no emotion. He took out his suitcase and began throwing the clothes in the closest dresser to him.

"Could you pretend to be amazed?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Tay can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly.

Taylor stopped what she was doing and looked at Chad. "Sure."

"Would you like to...maybe...you know...yeah." he said nervously. He fiddled with the end of his shirt.

Taylor giggled. "Yeah what?"

"Doyouwanttogooutwithmewhilewe'rehere?" he asked quickly.

"Chad I couldn't understand that." she said and looked at him with confusion.

"Sorry." he chuckled nervously. "Would you like to go out with me sometime while we're here?" he asked slowly for his sake.

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I'd love to." she pulled away and gave him a kiss.

He sighed a sigh of relief. "Cool. How about this Friday?" he asked hopefully.

She thought about it for a minute. "We'll have to see what Jason and the group are planning though. I mean he did invite us." she explained.

"Cool."

"What would we do?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." he smiled mischievously.

**JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK**

Jason and Kelsi had heard the everything that Chad and Taylor had just said. Kelsi wanted to squeal with excitement but then she would blow the whole eavesdropping thing.

"That's so cute." she gushed quietly to Jason.

"Yeah. Remind me not to plan anything for Friday night." he smiled

"Will do." she said and they watched as Chad ran out of the room, leaving Taylor to unpack. Chad ran into Troy and Sharpay's room and jumped on the bed, waking Troy and Sharpay up.

"Wake up!" Chad yelled while shaking Sharpay violently.

"Get off of me Danforth." she hissed, laying her head on Troy's chest.

"Shar I need your help please?" he pleaded. Troy looked up at Chad with confusion. Sharpay sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Chad?" she asked with annoyance.

Troy also sat up. "I asked Tay out for this Friday. I need help. What should I do with her?" he asked frantically.

Sharpay's eyes immediately lit up. "You did?!" she squealed as he nodded his head. She leaned up and hugged Chad. "Yay you!"

"Thanks. Now help me." he demanded.

"Ok I think you should..."

**Ok so another chappy up! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Also please check out a story that is co-written with Passion4dance called 'My Savior' It's under her profile!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sealed with a kiss

**Thank you so much guys! You have been so patient with me even though I take forever with the updates!**

**Anyways I have a job now. Bummer...So that means it's going to be harder to update. But I promise that there will be one every week/weekend. I also started school like everyone else so I have homework to do for that too. **

**Enough about my life...on with the story!**

Previously on 'My Happy Ending?:

_Troy also sat up. "I asked Tay out for this Friday. I need help. What should I do with her?" he asked frantically._

_Sharpay's eyes immediately lit up. "You did?!" she squealed as he nodded his head. She leaned up and hugged Chad. "Yay you!"_

"_Thanks. Now help me." he demanded._

"_Ok I think you should..."_

Troy, Sharpay and Chad came up with the perfect date for Taylor. Surprisingly, Troy and Chad both had romantic ideas.

"Troy I didn't know you were that romantic." Sharpay teased as she poked him in the chest. Troy chuckled as he pushed Sharpay's hand away.

"I have my moments." he said. He turned back to Chad. "So dude, you think Tay will like it?"

"Like it?" Chad asked incredulously. "She'll love it!" his eyes lit up like, according to Troy, the first time Chad made his first basket. Troy chuckled at the memory which he received weird stares to.

"What?" he asked acting like nothing was going on. Sharpay and Chad looked at each other before laughing. Troy shrugged his shoulders and waited for them to stop. Once they did calm down, he asked "What is so funny?"

"You." they said simultaneously and laughed again. Troy gave them a confused look before leaving the room in a huff. Sharpay and Chad wiped away their tears and followed Troy out.

"He love you Troy!" Chad shouted at Troy's retreating figure. By now, everyone was out of their rooms and watching the scene in front of them. Jason, Ryan and Zeke started laughing while the girls walked over to each other.

"What's going on?" Kelsi whispered to Gabi and Taylor. They simply shrugged their shoulders and walked back to their original positions.

"You love who?" Taylor asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was just kidding with him. But, hey- Chad didn't know that.

He ran over to Taylor and pulled her in for a huge hug. "I love you Tay." he said and held her tightly. Taylor started gasping for air and he let go.

"I was just kidding Chad." she said as she caught her breathing up. "Geez you really know how to kill someone don't you?" she brushed off her clothes.

Chad rolled his eyes and flung his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I promise that the date will make up for that." he flashed her a smile and walked down into the kitchen.

Kelsi and Gabi shrieked with happiness as they almost tackled their best friend to the ground in a hug. "A date?!" Gabi asked excitedly.

Taylor pushed the girls away, but with a smile on her face. "A date." she confirmed. They started jumping up and down happily and Sharpay joined in to.

The guys looked at each other and groaned. "Video games?" Jason asked.

"Video games."

The guys walked down the stairs and let the girls scream and jump. After a little while of doing that they stopped and all sat down in the middle of the hallway on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Gabi asked as she pulled herself into an Indian style position.

Taylor sighed. "I don't know. It's a surprise." she said with a smile. The girls saw the smile and smiled too. Taylor could not wait for Friday.

"When is it?" Kelsi asked as she sat on her knees. She picked up her water bottle and chugged some of it down.

"Friday."

"Eek! That's so exciting!" Gabi and Kelsi squealed and jumped in their seats. They ,too, were excited for their best friend.

"I know! All I know is that I have to wear something formal." she said and blushed.

"NO?!" the girls said simultaneously. Taylor nodded her head and let a giggle escape her mouth.

"He's taking you somewhere formal?" Kelsi asked, just to make sure she heard right.

Taylor just nodded her head again and plugged her ears when the girls screamed. "SHOPPING!" Sharpay screamed as they all stood up.

They quickly ran into their rooms and grabbed their bags. They made sure their money was in it before running out into the hallway. Once they met up in the hallway they made their way towards the stairs.

"WAIT!" Sharpay called out. The girls stopped and turned around and watched as Sharpay ran back into her room.

"Shar your makeup looks fine!" Gabi called after her. Sharpay re-emerged from the room holding something up. "What's that?"

Sharpay smiled mischievously. "Troy's wallet." they all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? If something is too expensive then we'll 'borrow' some of his money." Sharpay explained as she threw it in her purse.

"Nice thinking." Taylor said as they walked down the stairs. The games looked up from their games when they heard the girls walked in.

The guys were about to ask but the girls beat them to the punch line. "Shopping." they said and giggled as the guys groaned.

"What?" Gabi asked with fake dumbness. "Taylor has a date in 2 days. She needs to buy something nice." she explained and shrugged her shoulder.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to Gabi. "See you a while then." he said and kissed her.

The guys ,minus Zeke, did the same thing to their girlfriend. As Troy kissed Sharpay he reached his hand inside her purse and pulled out his wallet. He pulled away from the kiss with a smirk. "Nice try Shar." he said and put it in his back pocket.

She pouted. "How did you know?"

He laughed out loud. "You," he started and tapped her nose, "have a loud voice. I heard you from the top of the stairs. 'Borrow' someone else's money." he said and used air quotes around 'borrow'

Her jaw dropped. How did he hear that? How could he do that? "Fine Mr. I'm- a -loser." she stuck out her tongue and walked out of the house after giving him one of her famous hair flips.

The girls looked at each other. "SHOTGUN!" they all yelled and scrambled for the door. The guys laughed as they watched them. They tried to fit through the door at the same time.

"TAY?!" Kelsi whined as she fell through the door. Taylor and Gabi fell through as well and landed on top of the smaller girl."I'm ok." was heard very quietly.

The guys rushed over and helped them up. "Are you guys ok?" Chad asked as he stiffled a laugh.

The girls glared at him and walked over to the car without answering him. "See you soon honey!" Troy yelled jokingly to Sharpay, who was already in the car. She stuck her tongue out at him again and he rolled his eyes.

The girls hopped in the car and was met by a giggling Sharpay. "Nice one guys. I wish I had my video camera on me." she laughed.

Gabi, from the front seat, glared at her as she clicked on her seatbelt. Sharpay could feel Kelsi and Taylor behind her shooting daggers at her with their eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I was kidding." Sharpay said with a dramatic sigh. "I can't have any fun can I?" she asked herself as she drove to the mall.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

The guys walked back into the house, laughing at what just happened. "Women." Jason sighed as he finished his laughing scene.

The guys agreed and continued their racing game on the Playstation. Troy sat down and took out his wallet. He looked inside and his eyes went wide. "Dammit." he cursed silently as he slammed his wallet onto the coffee table.

"What?" Chad asked, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Sharpay took my money out of the wallet." he answered with a sigh. He heard his phone beep, telling him he had a message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

_You thought you had me didn't you? Ha! See you soon babe._

_Xoxo, Shar._

He could just picture her smirking at him right now. He had to admit- she was sneaky about it. He sent a txt back and waited for her to respond. He smiled once he read the response.

_Troy Bolton that is so disgusting!_

He laughed and wrote back a real message before closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Send him a message!" Sharpay said and handed Gabi her phone.

_You thought you had me didn't you? Ha! See you soon babe._

_Xoxo, Shar._

"Is that good Shar?" Gabi asked and held up the phone so Sharpay could see it. Sharpay took a quick glance over and smiled.

"Fabulous." she said and focused her attention on the road. Gabi sent the message and waited for Troy to respond. The phone beeped and she opened it. She read it aloud.

_Oh just wait until tonight Shar. When we're all alone in the bedroom._ _I'll get you back._

"Ewwwwwwwww!" the girls said disgustedly. Gabi flipped the phone shut and threw it at Sharpay like it was diseased or something. Luckily the phone landed in her lap.

"Shut up." Sharpay said and laughed at her immature friends. Gabi took the phone back and wrote:

_Troy Bolton that is so disgusting!_

She sent the message and waited for the familiar beep to be heard. Once she heard it she flipped it open and again read it aloud.

_Just kidding. I'll see you when you get home._

_Xoxo, Troy._

"Awwww..." the girls cooed. Sharpay smiled at his txt as Gabi placed the phone in Sharpay's bag.

"That was so sweet." Taylor said with a happy sigh. "That was adorable."

"I didn't know Troy wrote' xoxo.'" Gabi said as she checked her make up. "He never said that to me when we were dating." she flipped down the over head mirror to get a better look.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said in a baby's voice. Gabi rolled her eyes and eyed her friends in the back.

"So Tay are you excited about Friday?" Gabi asked happily. Of course Tay was happy. She just wanted to hear it come out of her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor started as she began going on and on about Chad and the date.

Once they parked the car, the girls ran into the mall, arms linked, and scanned it out for their favorite store. Once they found it they ran inside and began throwing Taylor tons of dresses to try on.

"Guys are you sure these are ok?" Taylor asked from inside the dressing room. She was now trying on her fifth dress.

"We're positive. Please come out. We want to see this one on you!" Gabi begged as Taylor opened her door. She walked out and everyone lost their jaws. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Tay look at you!" Sharpay said and pointed to the mirror behind Tay. Taylor turned around and was stunned to see her reflection.

"Is that me?" she asked, shocked by her own appearance.

The girls nodded and Taylor turned to face them. "This one is it." she smiled excitedly before turning in it.

It was a gorgeous tan colored dress. It fit her curves perfectly. It was strapless and it went down to her ankles. The fabric flowed by the ankle area. It was beautiful on Taylor.

"It's perfect." Kelsi announced as Taylor went back into the changing area.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Once the girls arrived home, Taylor quickly ran up to her room to hang the dress up in her closet. The other girls walked into the living room and saw the guys still playing video games. "Good evening guys." Gabi said as she sat down next to Ryan.

"How was your shopping day?" Troy asked, mainly Sharpay. She smiled and sat down on his lap. He happily accepted her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was awesome. Chad you are going to die when you see Tay. She looked absolutely stunning." Sharpay bragged.

Chad pouted. "I want to see her in the dress now!" he demanded like an eight year old boy. He crossed his arms over his chest for effect.

"Wait!" Gabi screamed and Chad gave her a playfully dirty look. Gabi rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Ryan.

Sharpay turned and looked at Troy. "So about that txt." she started as she whispered , "Was that a threat or a promise?" she asked quietly with a smirk.

Troy pulled her closer, if possible, and whispered, "Whatever you want it to be."

She looked at him and giggled. Of course the two of them were messing around with each other. "How about we just have a quiet hour before bed on the balcony. It's beautiful at night." she suggested and looked at him.

"That sounds better. I don't think we're ready for anything too out of control." he answered and Sharpay sealed it with a kiss.

**Phew! So what did you think of that?! I know it's been a while but like I said, I'm getting busier now. If you have any ideas or any comments that you don't want to post here please send me a PM. **


	11. Chapter 11: Jason in a headlock?

**Thank you so much! I owe you guys a trillion updates!!!**

"Tay please come out." Gabi pleaded through the door. Her and the girls were trying to get Taylor out of the room. Tonight was the night of her date and Chad was waiting patiently down in the living room. Taylor was extremely nervous- and it showed.

"No! I look ugly!" she screamed back and added a bang on the door.

"Taylor I swear to g-d if you don't get out of this room right now I will kick the door down myself and drag your stubborn ass down the stairs!" Sharpay threatened. There was a few shuffling sounds before the door opened up a bit.

"What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Taylor asked with a nervous look on her face. Sharpay's expression softened and the girls walked into Taylor's room.

"Tay, trust me- He loves you for you. You look gorgeous." Kelsi said softly and rubbed her hand on Taylor's arm comfortingly.

"Exactly. He loves you no matter what you're wearing." Gabi added with a smile.

"Or what she's not wearing." Sharpay muttered jokingly. Taylor giggled and playfully hit Sharpay on the arm.

"Thanks guys." Taylor stood up and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. "Let's not keep Chad waiting any longer."

"Yeah he'd probably rip his hair out if he waited any longer." Gabi teased and they let out a laugh.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

The guys were flipping through the channels while Chad paced the room. He was nervous and excited at the same time. This was their first formal date and he couldn't help but to think he was going to mess up.

"Dude, you're going to burn a hole through the rug if you don't stop." Troy joked as he watched Chad pace. Chad rolled his eyes and kept pacing the room, ignoring his friends.

"Seriously Chad it'll be fine. Don't be nervous about it." Jason said as the turned the TV off. Chad sat down in a chair. His foot started to bounce up and down from the nerves.

"Chad everything's going to go great." Ryan said and the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"How do you know? What if I say something stupid? What if I drop food all over me? WHAT IF ALIENS ATTACK US?!" he yelled frantically.

The guys laughed as their best friend glared at them.

"Chad you say stupid things all the time, You always drop food on you and aliens will not attack you." Zeke laughed. Chad stood up and started pacing the room again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Everyone looked toward the stairs and saw Gabi, Kelsi and Sharpay standing at the end of the stairs. Taylor started walking down the stairs. Chad turned around to face her. He lost his jaw at the site of her. She walked down the stairs slowly. Her hair bounced with each step and her dress flowed by her ankles. Her make up and hair looked flawless.

Troy looked at Sharpay and saw how happy she was for Taylor. He looked at Chad and laughed to himself. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. It hung open. He was happy for his friends. He caught Sharpay's eye and gave her a knowing smile.

Sharpay gave him a nod and they all watched as Chad walked over to Taylor.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Tay." he whispered to her. She blushed.

"You don't look too shabby either."

He held his hand out. "Shall we?"

Taylor giggled, but took his hand in hers. "We shall."

The two said good bye to their friends and watched them leave. Once their car was out of site everyone walked into the living room and found a seat.

"Tay looked amazing." Jason commented. He sat down on the couch next to Kelsi.

"Yeah she did. She was glowing." Gabi added with a smile.

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked after a pause of silence.

"Now we wait." Sharpay said as she got comfy on Troy's lap.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

"So, where are we going?" Taylor asked. Chad glanced over at her from the drivers seat and gave her a small smile.

"You'll see." she groaned and crossed her arms over her chest like a little kid. "Did I ever tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?" he asked with a smile.

She unfolded her arms and smiled. "You did- but I never get tired of hearing it." she blushed.

He grabbed her hand with his free one and linked their fingers together. They rode like that until they got to the restaurant.

Once they arrived, Chad quickly got out of the car and walked to Taylor's side. He opened the door for her and offered a hand. She gratefully accepted it and pushed herself out of the car. They walked in hand-in-hand.

"Reservation under Danforth please." Chad said to the hostess. She flipped through a few pages

in her book and found the name.

"Right this way."

They followed her to the seat. She gently put the menu's down on the table and walked away after saying, "A waitress will be right with you." she smiled.

"Thank you." Chad said and flipped open his menu quickly. His eyes darted to different foods listed. "Tay should I get steak? Oh no the lobster. Maybe the pork." he mumbled.

Taylor giggled and closed her menu. "I know what I want." she stated. He looked above his menu to see her.

"And what would that be?" he asked in a British accent. She laughed and set her menu down on the end of the table.

"Spaghetti."

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

The gang, minus Chad and Taylor, were watching Freddy Vs. Jason on the plasma screen TV.

"Run you idiot!" Jason yelled at the girl on the tv. He was on the edge of his seat with a popcorn bowl on his lap.

"Why do they always make the blondes the damsels on distress?" Sharpay asked curiously.

Troy turned to her and smiled. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because blondes are dumb."(A/N I'm a blonde so please don't get offended!) Jason said to himself. Unfortunately for him, Sharpay heard it. She gasped dramatically before launching herself at him.

"How could you?" she asked and playfully had Jason in headlock. Jason tried to squirm out of her grasp but she was a strong one.

Zeke, Ryan and Troy were laughing so hard, they had tears running down their cheeks.

"That," Troy pointed to Jason and Sharpay. "Is pathetic."

Jason was still trying to get away from her but she wouldn't let him. "Take it back." Sharpay demanded.

"Never." he yelled and rolled over so he was on top of Sharpay. He put a knee on each side of her and started tickling her. "I got you now."

Sharpay squirmed from underneath him as she laughed uncontrollably. "Troy. Help!" she yelled

Troy thought about it for a minute. "I don't think so." he said teasingly and smiled at her.

"Gabi! Kelsi!" Sharpay shouted. Gabi and Kelsi got up and tackled Jason to the ground. Sharpay sat up and caught her breathing up. She turned to Troy and glared at him.

Troy gulped nervously and moved back as Sharpay moved towards him. He backed up into a wall. Sharpay smiled evilly knowing that he was trapped. She jumped on his lap and started tickling him. "Shar? You know I'm ticklish!" he said between laughs.

She smiled victoriously. "I know. Why do you think I'm tickling you?" she asked. She put her knees on either side of him like Jason did to her. She kept pinching his sides and laughed as he laughed too.

Gabi and Kelsi had Jason pinned to the floor. Kelsi sat on his tummy and Gabi sat on his legs. Kelsi also held his hands so he couldn't move.

"Now what Jase?" Gabi asked with a laugh. Her laugh turned into a shriek when she felt someone pick her up. She turned her head and saw Ryan there holding her arms while Zeke held her feet. "Not fair!"

Kelsi turned back to see what happened to Gabi- which was a mistake. Jason took this opportunity to pick up Kelsi. She shrieked and clung on to Jason so she didn't fall. He sat down on the couch and sat Kelsi on his lap. She smiled happily and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sharpay stopped tickling Troy, but sat on his stomach still. Troy was working on catching his breathe. She giggled and got off of his tummy. She held out a hand, which he accepted, and he pulled himself up. Troy sat down on the couch too and pulled Sharpay on his lap.

Ryan sat down on the second couch and Gabi laid her head on his lap. Zeke sat on the end of the couch and allowed Gabi to rest her feet on his lap.

They continued watching the movie like nothing happened.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

Chad rolled his eyes. "You and your spaghetti." he sighed jokingly. She slapped his arm and took a sip of her water.

"Hi. I'm Lily and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I take your order?" Lily smiled and held her paper and pen out.

"Can I have the spaghetti plate please?" Taylor asked. Lily nodded her head and wrote it down on the paper. She looked at Chad waiting for his answer.

"I'll have the steak dish please. Medium rare." he replied. Lily again nodded her head and grabbed the menus from them.

"It'll just be a little while." she smiled and left the two.

A little while later the food came and they talked and ate. They ordered some dessert for themselves.

"Do you think we should get something for everyone else?" Taylor asked after finishing her plate.

Chad sighed. "I guess. If we have to." he joked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I think it's a good idea. The cake here is awesome."

So they ordered some cake fro everyone and walked to the car after paying for the check. Chad helped Taylor in the car, like a gentleman.

They made it to the house safely. Once they walked inside they made their way for their living room. Taylor sighed happily when she saw everyone cuddled up fast asleep.

"That is so cute." she cooed and put a hand to her heart.

"It is." Chad said just to make Taylor happy. She turned to him and gave him a light kiss.

"Please no PDA right now." Troy joked as he rubbed his heavy eyelids. He sat up, careful not to wake up a sleeping Sharpay whose head was on his lap.

Taylor and Chad rolled their eyes as they walked up the stairs. "Good night Troy." they said.

Troy laughed and carefully got off the couch. "Good night guys."

He looked down at Sharpay and smiled softly at her. He moved a piece of hair behind her ears gently. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. Luckily she was already in her pajamas.

He walked back down the stairs and carried Kelsi up to her room. He gently laid her on the bed. "Good night play maker." he whispered in her ear.

He again walked back down the stairs and picked Gabi up. He carried her to her room as well. He set her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. "Good night Gabi. Sweet dreams."

He left her room and walked back down the stairs. He woke up Jason.

"What?" Jason asked tiredly.

"I brought Kelsi up to her room. You might want to go up as well." Troy whispered to him. Jason sat up and looked at Troy.

"Thanks man." he said and walked up the stairs to his and Kelsi's room.

Troy shook his head and walked over to Ryan next. "Ryan." he said as he shook him. Ryan shuffled in his sleep and finally woke up.

"Yeah?"

"I brought Gabi up to her room. Go get some sleep buddy." he said and Ryan sat up.

Ryan smiled slightly. "Thanks. I owe you." he left as well.

"Zeke!" he shook Zeke as well until he woke up.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily. Troy chuckled and shook his head at his friend. "Get to bed man. This couch isn't comfy."

Zeke looked around and saw that it was 10 at night. "Thanks a lot. I didn't realize what time it was."

Troy patted his friends back. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Troy said and the two walked to their rooms.

**Please tell me what you think! Passion4Dance and I will be updating 'My Savior' real soon! I'm working on the chappy now! **


	12. Chapter 12: Pancakes

**Thanks everyone! I love the reviews!!**

_Previously_

"_Zeke!" he shook Zeke as well until he woke up._

"_What do you want?" he asked grumpily. Troy chuckled and shook his head at his friend. _

"_Get to bed man. This couch isn't comfy."_

_Zeke looked around and saw that it was 10 at night. "Thanks a lot. I didn't realize what time it was."_

_Troy patted his friends back. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Troy said and the two walked to their rooms_

Everyone woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. The guys quickly jumped out of bed to get some. The girls, however, took their time. They put on their robes and brushed their hair. They walked out into the hallway when they heard a loud bang.

The girls started giggling as they saw their boyfriends (and Zeke) laying on the floor in a big heap. The guys groaned.

"Ryan get off of my leg!"

"Well tell J to get off of my back!"

"Chad get your fro out of my face!"

"Zeke is that your elbow digging into my butt?"

"Ouch!"

"Are the pancakes really worth all of this pain?" Kelsi asked with a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a response.

The guys looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah."

The girls shook their heads and climbed over the guys. Once they made it to the stairs, they walked down and grabbed some pancakes.

"Mmm...these pancakes are so good!" Gabi yelled up the stairs. The guys looked at each other and quickly jumped up. They fought their way down the stairs until they came charging into the kitchen. They grabbed their plates, as they bumped into each other, filled them with loads of pancakes and syrup, and ran into the living room to eat them.

The girls' eyes were wide. "What just happened?" Sharpay asked as they surveyed the room. Chairs were knocked over, papers blew everywhere and the plate of pancakes was empty. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Wow. It looks like a hurricane hit here."

"Men." Kate (Jason's mom) sighed as she started to clean up. She looked up at the girls who were helping her. "I've got this. You guys go enjoy yourselves." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked. She felt bad that her boyfriend had a part in this mess.

"Positive."

Once the girls entered the living room their jaws dropped. All of the pancakes were eaten and the guys were playing video games.

"What the heck?" Gabi thought out loud. All of the guys looked at her and sent her confused looks.

"What?" Chad asked as Ryan paused their racing game.

"You...I mean...the plates...ugh." Gabi sighed in disbelief and plopped down in the couch.

"How did you eat all of those pancakes already?" Taylor asked, just as confused as Gabi was.

"We're guys Tay. IT's what we do." Zeke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls shook their heads, yet again, and sat down waiting for the guys to finish their game.

"I'm bored!" Kelsi complained after a few minutes.

"You're going down Evans!" Chad exclaimed as he turned his whole body to the left, hoping it would work in the game.

"In your dreams Danforth!"

"Bolton's going to get you both!" Troy said and pushed Chad off of the coffee table he was sitting on.

"Cheater!" Chad yelled as he stood up. He took the wire to Troy's controller and pulled it out of the system. "Ha! Try to win now Bolton!"

Troy did the same to Chad's controller and smirked as Chad gave him a pouty face. "No fair!"

"Two can play at that game!" Troy said and Chad just stuck his tongue out at him. "Real mature!" he laughed. Troy saw Sharpay on the couch and sat next to her. "Good morning." he whispered.

She giggled and gave him a hug. "Good morning to you too. How were the pancakes?"

"Awesome!" he announced. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. "Did you like them?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Very much." Sharpay smiled as Troy sat her on his lap. "What do you want to do today?" she asked as she played with his hair.

"Maybe we could go out to lunch. Just the two of us. Does that sound ok?" he asked and played with the bottom of her shirt. (Not in a perverted way!)

"That sounds great. I'm going to get ready." she kissed him quickly. "I'll be down later." He gently smacked her butt as she passed him, earning a playful glare from her. "You'll pay for that Bolton."

He rolled his eyes and watched her walk up the stairs. Once she was out of view he focused his attention back to the game as he leaned back on the couch. "Who's winning?"

"J." Chad muttered, still angry about the cheating.

"Chad get over it. It's just a stupid game."

"Not when you bet 20 bucks on who's going to win." he pouted some more.

"LOSER!" Jason yelled as he finished first. He started doing his happy dance around the room. He even picked up Kelsi and spun her around. She giggled and he put her down. "20 bucks from each of you right now. Minus the girls." he held out his hand waiting to get his money. Troy, Zeke and Ryan gave him his money as Chad kept pouting. "Chaaaaaaad." Jason sang.

"Fine." he mumbled and dug through his pocket. He grabbed the money and forcefully put it in Jason's hand.

"Poor sport." Zeke said as he covered it up with a cough. Chad glared at him. "Sorry there was something in my throat." he lied.

"You guys suck." Chad said

Taylor rolled her eyes and hugged him. "It's a game Chad."

"I know."

"So what are we doing today?" Gabi asked as she sat next to Ryan. Everyone was spread out around the room minus Sharpay.

"Well Shar and I are going out for lunch for some alone time. Maybe later we can play a game or watch a movie." Troy suggested.

"Someone's getting to be a softy." Jason joked which earned him an elbow in the ribs by Kelsi. "Just kidding."

"Maybe we could all go out as couples and meet back here later?" Taylor asked, making sure it was ok with everyone.

"Except for I don't have anyone." Zeke said with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll stay here while you guys go out." he looked at Jason. "You're mom is going to teach me how to make her famous chocolate chip cake. I can't wait."he said excitedly.

"Ooo... I can't wait to try it." Gabi said. "I love your cooking Zeke."

"Thank you." he smiled

"Ok so it's a plan. Friend night together?" Chad asked

Everyone nodded their heads. "It's a plan."

"Great." Gabi said and stood up. "I'm going to get ready. I shall return." she started leaving the room. Just as she was at the door she turned around with a mysterious look on her face. "Or will I?" she joked and disappeared up the stairs.

Everyone laughed. "She's something special." Ryan said

"Yeah she is." Everyone agreed.

A few minutes later everyone decided to get ready for their day plans and leave.

**This chappy was pretty pointless...I hope you liked it anyway!**


	13. Chapter 13: What's happening to me?

**Thank you sooo much! I love you guys!!**

**Also I changed the summary around. I didn't like the old one. Here's the new one:**

**The gang goes to Jason's Cali beach house for the summer. Everything starts of fine. But when Sharpay starts to get angry over the simplest things, Troy starts to question their relationship. Will the trip end well?**

"TROY?!?!"

Troy sighed and got off the couch. Sharpay had called him up to their room a million times before asking him if the outfit looked ok. He slowly ,just to spite her, walked up the stairs into their room. He sat down on the bed and looked at a frantic looking Sharpay.

"You called?" he asked with no emotion. Sharpay glared at him.

"Have you seen my eyeliner?" she asked in a much calmer voice. She had her hands on her hips and waited patiently for an answer.

"No Sharpay I haven't seen your eyeliner." he said in a monotone. Sharpay sighed in frustration and began searching the room again. After a minute of rummaging through things, she turned to Troy with a glare. "Could you maybe help?" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes and started searching with as little effort as possible. Sharpay noticed this and slapped his arm. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed at him.

_Ok something is definitely wrong with Shar. Maybe she isn't feeling well? Maybe it's 'her time'? Oh God I don't even want to think about that. Gross...happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

"Earth to Troy?" she waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his thought.

"What's up with you right now?" Troy asked. Sharpay's glare simply intensified by a few notches. _Yikes. I think that was the wrong thing to ask._

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You're acting like such a witch right now. Did I say something wrong?" he sat down on the bed in a huff.

"I'm fine." she sat down far away from him as if he was diseased or something.

"Well you're not acting fine Shar. You're acti-"

"I think I would know if I'm fine ok?" she snapped. He stood up and walked in front of her.

"No. It's not ok. I care about you and I can't stand to see you-"

"THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO THINK. I'M FINE." she yelled as she left the room. Everyone came out of their rooms and watched Sharpay storm down the stairs and out of the house.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Troy yelled even though she couldn't hear him. He turned his head and looked at everyone. "What?" he asked with anger. They all ran back into their rooms. He walked inside his and slammed the door shut.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sharpay ran out of the house and to Troy's car. She made sure to grab his keys before she left. She drove to the nearest beach and sat down by the shore. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried into them. She knew that she had acted out but she couldn't admit it to anyone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Troy?" Kelsi called through his door. He didn't answer. She knocked again louder this time. She decided to just go in. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. She walked in and saw Troy laying on the bed. His back to the ceiling. She closed the door behind her and carefully walked over to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back soothingly.

He looked at her and gave out a small smile to her. She saw his tear stained cheeks and smiled at him slightly. "Ryan and Gabi went to find her."

Troy lifted himself up and sat next to Kelsi. "Did something happen to her?" he asked curiously.

Kelsi shook her head. "Not that I know of. She'll be ok. It might have something to do with her parents or something. Ryan will calm her down."

"I didn't do anything and she started yelling at me." he said, mainly to himself. "Do you know where she went?"

"No. Ryan and Gabs will call as soon as they hear something." Kelsi looked at him sadly. "Don't worry Troy. She'll be fine after a little quiet time."

He nodded and gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks Kels."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sharpay was looking at the sunset when Ryan and Gabi finally found her. They ran up to her and Ryan pulled her in for a hug. "Shar, you scared the crap out of me. What happened back there?" he asked. Once Ryan pulled away Gabi hugged her tightly.

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't know. One minute I was fine and the next I started screaming at Troy. I couldn't control it guys." she looked over at them with a worried expression on her face. "What's happening to me?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Any word yet?" Chad asked. Him and the gang, minus Troy, were in the living room waiting for Ryan to call. Chad, being the impatient one, kept asking even though the phone hadn't rung yet.

"Have you heard the freakin' phone ring yet?" Taylor snapped. She started to pace the room.

Kelsi came down the stairs and joined them on the couch. "I just talked to Troy. He said she just started yelling at him. He doesn't know what happened. He thinks it's his fault." she explained. Everyone exchanged glances and sighed.

"I guess we just wait then." Jason sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ryan and Gabi exchanged worried glances and looked at Sharpay. "What are you talking about Shar?" Gabi asked.

Sharpay looked at her. "I'm talking about what happened. One minute I'm laughing the next I'm yelling." she said with venom. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

Gabi backed off a little. "Shar she was just asking." Ryan said and put an arm around Shar.

Sharpay sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about. I didn't mean that Gabs. I just couldn't stop myself again."

"Shar, I think you need a good nights sleep." Gabi suggested. "Maybe tomorrow you'll feel better. If not- then were taking you to a doctor."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The phone started ringing and Jason immediately grabbed it. "Hello?...Is she ok?...You will?...Ok. I will...bye." he hung up the phone and looked at everyone. "Sharpay's ok. She's just not feeling to well. They'll be home in a few minutes. Kels, you want to go tell Troy?" he asked. She nodded and walked to his room.

She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. She opened the door and saw Troy sitting on the bed. He smiled a bit and waved her over. She did so and sat next to him. "They found her. They're on their way now." she said.

Troy sighed with relief and out his head in his hands. "I thought something bad happened to her. Thank the lord she's ok." he looked at Kelsi. "Did they say anything else?"

"Well they said she was pretty upset. Do me a favor Troy and just give her some space ok? I know you care about her, but let her come to you ok?" she asked. Troy gave a small nod and laid down on the bed.

"Kelsi?" he asked and she looked at him. "You truly are a great friend. Thanks."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Troy. You are too. I'll be downstairs waiting. I'll let you know when she arrives." she walked to the door and closed the door behind her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sharpay was silent the entire ride home. Gabi and Ryan kept glancing at her through the mirror just to make sure she was ok. Once Ryan parked the car, Sharpay slowly got out of the car. She walked up the porch and opened the door.

"Shar?!" Taylor asked as she walked into the entry way. Once she saw Sharpay, she hugged her. "You scared us."

Sharpay nodded. "I know." she whispered and pulled away from the hug. "I'm tired though. I'm going to take a nap before dinner." she smiled at everyone and walked up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and saw Troy asleep on the bed. She walked over to him and kneeled down. She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry Troy. I love you." she whispered and kissed his forehead. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Ryan was outside the room about to go into his. "Ry can I sleep in your room for now? Troy probably doesn't want to wake up and see me there." she explained.

"Sure thing sis. If you need anything just come and get me ok?" he asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank Ry." she said and kissed his cheek. She turned around and walked into Ryan's room. Ryan walked down the stairs and joined the group in the kitchen, where they had migrated to. "Well Shar's going to take a nap in my room. Troy fell asleep and she doesn't know if he's mad or not." he said and everyone nodded.

"Makes sense." Gabi muttered and started eating another cookie.

"Troy was pretty upset." Kelsi added "And worried. I think they just need some time to coll off and let the tension fade out. But you guys, we have to be here for them ok?" everyone nodded. "It's not going to be easy."

"Well put Kels." Jason commented and gave her a huge hug. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Ok so what do you guys say we put in a movie and whatever happens, happens." Taylor suggested. Everyone agreed to it and made their way towards the living room. As they entered the living room, they heard someone walking down the stairs. They all looked and saw Troy, looking half dead, trudging down the stairs.

He looked at the group and gave them weird looks. "What's with the staring? It's kind of creepy." he said

"Shar's back." Gabi blurted out.

Troy straightened up a bit and coughed awkwardly. "She is?"

"Yeah. She's up in mine and Gabi's room." Ryan added with a nod.

"Cool." Troy said and walked down the remainder of the stairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

Nobody answered. Everyone was in shock. Why isn't he running up the stairs and kissing Sharpay to death?

"Well?" asked Troy, who was growing impatient.

Chad coughed which caught the attention of everyone else. "Oh we were just about to put in a movie and eat some Chinese food." Chad said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where did Chinese food come from?" Kelsi asked him. He looked down sheepishly with smile.

"I'm hungry." he said and rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at him.

"Chad you always crack me up." Jason said and joined Troy on the couch. Everyone soon followed his lead and found a spot in the living room. They decided on watching a bloody movie. 'Saw.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

About halfway into the movie Sharpay quietly made her way down the stairs. She looked in the living room and smiled as she saw the girls hiding their faces in the guys' shoulders. She walked into the living room and saw down in the empty chair near the entrance.

"Hey guys." she whispered as a way to get their attention.

"Hey Shar. Feeling better?" Zeke asked, taking his eyes away from the tv.

"Yeah thanks." she smiled and her eyes scanned the living room until they landed on Troy. He was looking at her without any emotion. She gave him a small smile.

He also gave her a small smile and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Troy." she repeated over and over again quietly.

He kissed her head and held her close to him. "It's ok Shar. I love you."

**Well I bet you guys are a bit confused. Things will unravel though and you'll see what's going on. Anyways please check out my newest story 'One in a million'**


	14. Chapter 14: Well that was awkward

**Thank you so much!!! Again, I'm sorry about the wait!**

* * *

Everyone watched as Troy held onto Sharpay while she cried her eyes out. Ryan was concerned for her and didn't know what to do. Troy rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. Sharpay started to calm down after a few minutes.

Troy gave everyone a look as in saying 'Can we have a few minutes?' They immediately nodded and started to leave the room.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, not getting the privacy part. Taylor and Gabi rolled their eyes and pulled him out of the room. "Nooooo..." his voice was fading out as he got further away from the room. Sharpay let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Troy again.

Troy looked at Sharpay and kissed her forehead. "Are you seriously ok?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I don't know what happened earlier. One minute everything was ok and the next I was snapping at you. I don't want it to happen again." she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you were just stressed out or something." he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe." she whispered.

_Maybe there's someway I can cheer her up._ He smiled. "I believe I still owe a gorgeous lady a date."

Sharpay sat up excitedly. "I'll go get ready!" she jumped off the couch and skipped up the stairs.

_Troy chuckled and shook his head. There's my Sharpay._ Everyone re-entered the room and looked at him. He looked at them and rolled his eyes. "She's fine." telling them what they wanted to hear. "We're going out right now. When we come back we'll do a group thing like we planned."

"Aww...that is so cute!" Gabi gushed, which Taylor and Kelsi agreed to. The guys rolled their eyes.

When they heard a faint clearing of the throat coming from the bottom of the stairs, they all turned to see Sharpay. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a white and pink top with sleeves that went to her elbows and white wedges with a pink thread line.

"Why do girls have to make entrances so dramatic?" Chad asked, which killed the entire thing. Everyone looked at him and groaned.

"Geez Chad, do you have to ruin everything?" Sharpay asked and hit him on the head. She walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready?" he asked and offered his arm.

She giggled and linked her arm with his. "Yup. We'll be back later."

"Take care of her." Ryan said, being the over protective brother he is.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and hugged him. "He will Ry. See you later."

* * *

"OMG! The beach!" Sharpay squealed as Troy took the blindfold off of her eyes. He wanted to surprise her. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "I love it."

"Do I know my Cinderella or what?" Troy teased as he sat down on the picnic blanket he brought. He pulled out a basket from behind him. "Hungry?"

Sharpay held back the happy tears and sat down next to him. "This is amazing." she gave him a soft kiss.

"Turkey wrap?" he asked as he pulled one out of the basket for her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You are too perfect." she grabbed the wrap and took it out of the wrapping. (Hehe! Wrap...wrapping...) She took a bite and started chewing.

"Is it ok?" Troy asked nervously

She finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "It's perfect. Did you make it?"

He nodded his head. "Yup. Just for you."

She quickly finished the wrap as he ate his wrap. Once they were finished Sharpay sat between his legs and rested her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. They sat in silence just enjoying being together.

"Let's go swimming." sharpay randomly said. She stood up and started unbuttoning her jeans.

Troy's eyes went wide. "Shar we can't. We don't have any suits."

She pulled down her pants and smirked at Troy. "Well I have black underwear on so it's not like you'll see anything." she said and tossed her shirt of too. She had on black underwear and a black bra. "Come on. Be daring for once."

Troy thought about it for a minute before holding his arms out. "Help me up?" he asked with the puppy eyes. Sharpay smiled and help him up. He took off his pants and his shirts. "Let's go."

They walked to the shore, ignoring the fact that people might come down to the beach too, and ran into the water. Actually Troy ran into the water, it was too cold for Sharpay. "Come on Shar. I'm in." she shook her head. "It was your idea." He ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"TROY?!" she shrieked before he threw them both in the water. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself up. She started coughing, but quickly laughed. "I'm warm now." she wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and her arms around his neck.

He walked backwards so they went in the water deeper until the water hit Sharpay's shoulders. He twirled her around and she giggled, clinging to him. She pushed the hair out of his face and leaned in for a kiss. She placed her arms back around his neck and pushed herself closer to him. (If that were possible...) He smiled in the kiss and tightened his grip around her waist. He slid his tongue across her lip and she quickly opened her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sharpay's hands rubbed Troy's back and his rubbed her sides.

"Look mommy, their kissing." A little boy said with a disgusted look on his face.

Sharpay and Troy immediately pulled away and looked towards the boy. They looked down and noticed how close they were. They pulled away a bit and started blushing.

"Shar, were not exactly in bathing suits. What are we suppose to do?" Troy whispered to her. She looked at his with wide eyes. Obviously she forgot about that...

"Shit." she cursed and hid herself behind Troy.

"Mark don't say that. Let them be." his mother scolded him and gave him some buckets to play with.

"They're not leaving Troy." Sharpay said fearfully. What were they suppose to do?

"I guess were just stuck in here until they leave."

* * *

2 hours later...

"Come on Mark, we have to get home for dinner." the mother yelled to the little boy. He picked up his toys and waved to Sharpay and Troy. They awkwardly waved back and watched as the mother and son left.

"That was embarrassing." Sharpay said as they quickly ran to their blanket and threw on her clothes.

"You got that right." Troy buckled his belt, grabbed Sharpay's hand and ran to the car. The ride back was silent. Once they got to the house, they jumped out and walked inside. "We're back!" Sharpay screamed. Troy and Sharpay heard the laughter of a little kid and walked into the living room. Sitting there on the couch was Mark, the little kid from the beach. Troy and Sharpay tried to make a quick escape but failed.

"I know you." the kid said quickly as he pointed to them. "You're the people that were kissing in the water."

"Swimming?" Chad asked, "how could you have been swimming if you didn't have bathin- OMG!" he screamed and covered his mouth. Everyone else caught on and looked at the two with open mouths.

"You guys uh...might want to close your mouths unless...you...uhh...want to be eating flies fro dinner." Troy said awkwardly and started to rub the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous. Sharpay started blushing and buried her face in Sharpay's shoulder.

"We'll go up now." Sharpay dragged Troy up the stairs as fast as she could. Once they were in their room they started laughing. "That was embarrassing."

Troy lifted his shirt over his head and threw it at Sharpay. "Sure was."

She caught the shirt and whipped him with it. "Ouch!" he screamed like a girl as Sharpay burst out laughing. "Sharpay?!" he shrieked girlishly.

Sharpay fell onto the bed laughing as she held her stomach. Troy shook his head and pinned her down on the bed, straddling her. "What now Shar?" he asked jokingly.

"That...was...too...funny." she said and tried to get her breathing in control. "I didn't know that you screamed like a girl. I thought that was only Chad."

He dug his fingers into her ribs and she started giggling again. "Troy...that tickles! Stop!!!"

"Apologize."

"Never!"

"There you are." Mark said as he walked into the room. Troy and Sharpay looked towards the door and saw him standing there. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

They looked at each other again and saw what position they were seen in. Troy quickly jumped off Sharpay which resulted in him landing on the floor. Sharpay rolled over and peeked down over the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy."

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as she covered her see through shirt with a blanket. Troy felt exposed with no shirt on so he grabbed a towel and covered himself.

"I wanted to say hi." Mark simply said and jumped on the bed. Sharpay looked at Troy and he shrugged.

"Well we're a little busy right now. We'll talk to you when were down stairs ok sweety?" Sharpay said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

Mark sighed and climbed off of the bed. "Ok." he was at the door when he turned around and said, "My mommy and daddy are in that pose when they're trying to make babies." and he left the room.

Troy and Sharpay's jaws dropped as they took in what he had just said. They looked at each other and mirrored the same shock/fearful look. They coughed awkwardly and stood up.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." Sharpay said as she grabbed some clothes and walked in the bathroom.

"Can I have a towel first?" he asked. The door opened and a towel hit him in the face. "Thanks."

Troy and Sharpay walked down the stairs and into the living room 15 minutes later, hand in hand. Troy sat down on the couch and Sharpay cuddled up next to him.

"Hi. I'm Mark remember?" the little boy said as he sat in between them. Sharpay and Troy exchanged glances.

"How could we forget someone was...different as you?" Troy asked, remembering what had happened so far that day.

"I'm Sharpay and this is Troy." Sharpay smiled at him.

"I have a Shar pei dog named Fluffy." he said and Sharpay's smile dropped. She looked at Troy and rolled her eyes.

"That's...great."

"Mark, I told you to leave them alone sweetie." his mother said and she looked at the couple. "I'm so sorry if he was bothering you."

"You should be." Sharpay mumbled.

"What?"

Troy covered Sharpay's mouth with his hand. "She said it's ok. He's not bothering us at all. Right Shar?" he asked and gave her a 'be nice' look.

He took his hand off of her mouth and smiled a fake smiled. "Right. What Troy said."

"You guys are my new friends!" Mark cheered excitedly before running to find Jason.

His mother laughed and turned to them. "You guys are Jason's friends as well?" she asked as she sat down on the chair opposite us.

"Yup. I'm Sharpay and this is my boyfriend Troy." they shook hands with the woman.

"I'm Jason's Aunt Claire and that's his cousin Mark. He tends to be a little clingy when he meets Jason's friends. He looks up to Jason so much that he wants to be friends with his friends as well."

"That's so cute." Sharpay gushed.

"I really do hope he's not bothering you." she stood up and went to walk in to the kitchen. "I'm sorry we caught you in a rather...embarrassing moment earlier." she chuckled and walked off.

"Wow. I wish I had a little sibling." Sharpay said as she sat herself on Troy's lap. She put her hands under his shirt and on his stomach. He gave her a look and she smiled. "My hands are cold."

"I don't mind. I was just curious. Anyways did you have fun today? Minus all the embarrassment?"

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I did. Thank you for everything. I loved it."

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you did. I was going to have to hurt you if you didn't." he teased and gave her sides a quick pinch.

She squirmed on his lap until he stopped. "I have to say that this vacation is going just the way I want it to. Minus the weird stress thing though."

He gave her head a quick kiss. "Me too."

"MARK! Give me back my lucky basketball!" Jason screamed after his cousin, who ran around saying 'I have your ball, I have your ball'

"Come and get it loser face!" Mark stuck his tongue out at him before running outside again.

Jason ran into the room, panting. "Hey guys! Bye guys!" he ran after Mark some more.

Troy and Sharpay started laughing before falling asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

**So...how was it?! Honestly? This was a pretty fun chappy to write I must say!! **


	15. Chapter 15: I love you

Sharpay woke up to the screaming and wailing of a little boy. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them, noticing the sun was bright. She shifted a bit but a pair of arms tightened their grip on her, making her smile. She shifted so she was leaning on her other side and dug her head into the crock of Troy's neck, giving it a quick kiss, as her hand started stroking his upper arm subconsciously. He shifted a bit and kissed the side of her head. "Nice nap Pay?" he asked as he looked down at her. She nodded into his neck and sneezed. He jerked in surprise and put on a disgusted look. "You just sneezed on my neck." he whined jokingly as Sharpay grabbed a napkin and wiped her nose then his neck.

She pouted as she threw the napkin out. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to." she stood up and stomped up the stairs angrily. Troy, looking dumbfounded, sat there frozen. Suddenly the realization dawned on him and he rolled his eyes._ Not again..._

Ryan and Gabi walked into the room once they heard a door slam. "What was that?" Ryan asked, looking towards the stairs. He looked back at Troy and raised his eyebrows.

"Shar. She had another moment thing." Troy said as he stood up and folded the light blanket that was around them.

"Is she ok?" Gabi asked frantically.

"I don't know. She flipped out on me again. I was just kidding with her." he sighed and put his head in his hands.

Ryan and Gabi looked at each other worriedly. "I'll go talk to her." Ryan said and quickly made his way up the stairs. Gabi looked over to Troy and sat down next to him.

"Everything will be fine Troy." she soothed, rubbing his back gently. He laid his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope so." he whispered softly.

"Shar? Can I come in?" Ryan asked as he opened the door to her and Troy's room. She mumbled something inaudible and he entered. He sat next to her on her bed and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It happened again."

"Shh...it's ok Shar. I promise you that everything will be ok." Sharpay looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly. She fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt.

"Because I am the Almighty Ryan Evans and I know everything." he smiled. Sharpay rolled her eyes but pulled him in for a hug.

"And the best brother in the world." she said as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"What do you say we go down stairs and make fun of Chad?" Ryan asked jokingly, knowing it would make her laugh.

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "I like the sound of that."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Chad, of course, was eating some chips, while everyone else was waiting for Sharpay and Ryan to come down. When they heard them enter the room, everyone looked at them.

"I just needed some time." Sharpay said, making her way to the couch. "No worries." she looked around the room, hoping to spot her blue- eyed cutie. "Where's Troy?"

"He went for a walk." Gabi smiled sadly at Sharpay, seeing her friends smile drop. "He just wanted to take a breather from everything."

"That's fine." Sharpay sighed and curled up on the window seat, looking out the window. "It's going to rain soon."

Everyone just smiled sadly, until Chad spoke. "Why's everyone sad?"

Once Troy left the house, he took off towards the beach. He could have a little privacy there, knowing it was going to rain soon, meaning families wouldn't go. He jumped up onto a big rock and looked out, watching the sunset. Whatever was going on with Sharpay was really starting to scare him. He really cared about her. He never felt half the way he feels now when he was with Gabriella. He liked Gabriella, just not in romance way- more like a sisterly way. Every time he sees Sharpay, he feels himself smiling, knees going weak, butterflies in the stomach, sparks when he touches her. He can always count on Sharpay to make him smile, laugh, act like a little kid again. He knows her weak spots, her high points, what makes her feel happy again. They know each other inside and out. He'd give up his life for her in a heartbeat if it meant her being safe and happy. He truly loves her- more than anything in the entire world.

After about half an hour, Sharpay was getting worried, Troy had not returned from his walk yet. She started pacing the living room while biting her nails. "Where is he guys?" she asked worriedly. Gabi sat her on the couch and rubbed her back.

"He'll be back soon. Trust me- everything in just fine." Gabi looked at the group with an unsure look on her face and mouthed, 'where is he?'

"I can't just sit here and wait." Sharpay grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "I'm going to look for him. I have my cell- I'll call if I find him." and with that she slammed the door shut, running out into the rain to find him.

"I hope she does." Taylor mumbled, as she watched Sharpay run out of view from the window.

"She will." Ryan said confidently. "It's Troy. She'll search until she can't breath anymore."

Sharpay walked down the muddy path, feet trudging in the mud, wet hair sticking to her forehead in an attempt to find him. She walked to the top of the hill overlooking the beach and let out a sigh of relief after seeing him. She carefully walked down the hill and walked up behind the rock he was sitting on. "Hey Troy." she whispered. He jumped in surprise and turned to look at her.

He smiled warmly at her and offered a hand. "Sit with me?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. She let him pull her up and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him immediately. "I'm sorry again."

He kissed the top of her head softly. "No need to be Shar."

"I don't know what's happening. One minute I'm ok and the next I'm ripping your head off. I don't mean to."

"I know you don't. I just wish we knew what was going on. I'm worried Pay." he sighed as he leaned his head on the top of hers.

"Me too."

"I say we stop talking about this for today and get back to the house before we get sick, deal?" he asked, looking down at her,.

"I agree Mr. Bolton."

_**I know it's not much and I apologize big time. I have no excuse except for the fact that I'm lazy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate them all! Thanks! **_


	16. Chapter 16: Not so good

The next few days have been great for Sharpay. She's been her happy self without any bad moments. Right now, the girls were going shopping at the mall while the guys were at the house playing video games.

"Shar this on definitely." Gabriella threw a cute blue tank top at her with a white tank top sewed to it underneath. Sharpay held it up in front of her and tilted her head.

"Me likey." She laughed as the girls rolled their eyes. "I think I'll go try it on." she happily skipped to the changing room.

"I'm liking the fact Sharpay has been much better." Taylor said as she sat on a bench outside the changing rooms. "I hope she doesn't have any more 'moments'." she put air quotes around the word moments.

"I hope so too. She's seriously happy." Gabriella agreed, taking a sip of her pepsi.

"And Troy too." Kelsi muttered, making the girls laugh.

"If Sharpay's happy, then Troy is too."

Sharpay came out of the dressing room sporting the new tank top and strutted down the walkway in front of the girls. "Well? What do you think?" She did a little twirl.

"10."

"10."

"10."

Sharpay smiled and sat down next to them. "You think?"

"Definitely Shar. You look amazing in it." Gabriella smiled and Sharpay nodded her head.

"If you say so. I'm going to change." She skipped back into the dressing room.

Once Sharpay was in, she looked at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head and really focused on herself. What she saw scared her. She saw her stomach bigger then what it really was. It was hanging out over her pants. Her arms looked much bigger then she last remembered and she had more than one chin. "What the...?" Sharpay whispered and put her hands on her stomach. She turned sideways in the mirror and quickly turned back to face it front, not liking what she saw for that split second. The tears began to well up in her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. She quickly turned away from the mirror and changed out of the shirt and put her own on. She grabbed her bag and fled from the changing room.

"So let's head to the register." Kelsi said as she stood up, walking towards Sharpay.

"On second thought- I don't really like the shirt. I didn't like the way it looked on me." Sharpay lied, shuffling her feet.

"But you looked-"

"Let's just walk around or something ok?" Sharpay interrupted, putting the shirt on the rack and walking out of the store. The girls exchanged glances before following her.

"I am beat." Taylor sighed as she flopped down onto a chair in the food court. The girls had been shopping for two hours after the incident in the changing room. The rest of the girls followed suit and sat down in a chair. "Shar, how come you haven't bought anything yet?"

Sharpay immediately looked up from the table she didn't realize she was staring at. "Oh- I'm just tired. Not really in the mood for shopping." she lied, looking back down at the table again.

"Are you ok Shar?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed Sharpay's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Because you can tell us anything."

"I know. Like I said- I'm just tired that's all."

"We don't have to go shopping anymore. Let's get something to eat then." Kelsi said, earning nods from everyone. "What do you guys want? I'll get it."

Gabriella looked around at the different food shops until she found the one she was looking for. "I'll have 2 egg rolls please."

"Oh that sounds good. I'll have that too." Taylor added, shuffling through her bag to get her wallet. She pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it Kelsi along with Gabriella.

"And you Shar?" Kelsi asked

"I'll just have a salad please." Sharpay said, handing Kelsi some money too. She wanted to eat something light after what she had seen in the store.

"Alright. I'll be right back chicas." Kelsi walked away to retrieve the food.

"So Shar, you and Troy seem to be getting serious." Taylor said and nudged her in the side with a smirk.

Sharpay smiled. "Not really. Hopefully in the future though. I can't imagine my life without him." she said dreamily. Gabriella and Taylor awwed.

"You and Troy are so cute together." Taylor gushed

"Thanks. But what about you and Chad huh?" Sharpay asked, as Taylor blushed a bit.

"What about us?" Taylor asked grinning hugely.

"You guys are so made fore each other." Gabriella answered with a smile. "He's pretty dumb and your smart. He's funny and you're not, he's-"

"I am too funny thank you very much." Taylor said mater-of-factly.

"Ok. I look like a freaking pig with all this food girls. Hurry up and take yours." Kelsi said as she set the tray down on the table and took her seat.

Gabriella and Taylor quickly grabbed their plates of egg rolls and immediately started eating them. Sharpay hesitantly grabbed her salad and started moving it around with her fork. She eventually put some on her fork and ate it. She chewed it slowly and swallowed it, not wanting anymore. "I had a big breakfast. I think I'll take this home for later." she said as she put the lid back on the container and putting it in her bag,

"You sure?" Kelsi asked after swallowing a bite of her pizza.

Sharpay nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll finish it for dinner or something." she lied, having no intent on finishing it.

"Well, we'll just hurry up and finish then we'll get going." Gabriella said, finishing up her last egg roll and wiping her hands on a napkin.

The girls walked into the house and has worried about how quiet it was. They dropped their shopping bags, well not Sharpay since she didn't buy anything, and walked into the living room. They 'aww'ed at the site in front of them. All the guys were fast asleep. Troy on one couch, Chad on the other, Jason laying in the recliner and Ryan and Zeke on the floor. The tv was still on ESPN giving recaps of baseball games.

"We're gone for a few hours and they fall asleep." Taylor said, rolling her eyes and walking over to Chad. She patted hos head in a loving way and kissed his forehead. "I think they have the right idea though." she yawned, standing up and walking to the stairs. "I'm going to take a nap too."

"Me too. I'm beat." Sharpay agreed and walked up the stairs with Taylor.

"Well I'm not so I'm going to make something." Gabriella said with a smile, walking into the kitchen with Kelsi following after agreeing with her. "Zeke taught me a new recipe."

Sharpay walked into her room and changed into something much comfier than what she was in. She grabbed her sweat pants and one of Troy's t-shirts and walked into the bathroom. She took of her shirt leaving her in her bra and pants, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She saw the same disgusting girl that she saw in the changing rooms. She closed her eyes, disgusted with herself and threw on the shirt quickly before changing into the sweat pants. She threw her clothes in the laundry bin and walked out into the room just in time to see Troy walking in, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

She laid down on the back to Troy, acting like he wasn't there and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her worriedly before laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong Pay?"

She turned to face him and gave him a fake smile. "Nothing I'm just tired. Nothing to worry about." she added after seeing the worry in his eyes. She laid one arm on Troy's chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling softly.

"Positive. I'm just going to get a nap in." she snuggled her head into the crock of his neck and shuffled closer to him.

He happily held onto her tighter and laid his head atop of hers. "Sweet dreams Pay."

"DINNER!" Gabriella screamed up the stairs. Sharpay stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room and was met with Troy's chest. She smiled and snuggled into his side, getting a sigh of contentment out of Troy.

"Good evening." Troy greeted after looking at the clock. He turned back To Sharpay and kissed her forehead. "I believe it's time for dinner."

Sharpay shook her head stubbornly with a smile, locking her arms around Troy tighter. "No. I'm nice and comfy here." she rubbed her head against Troy's chest and closed her eyes again.

He shook his head with a chuckle and rubbed her sides. "Pay, Gabi made dinner and..." he trailed off after realizing what he had said. "On second thought you're right- it's so much comfier here."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat up, yawning. "Gabs made dinner so let's make her happy and eat it." she tried to get out of bed but Troy pulled her back and rubbed his cheek against her back.

"But Gabi made it." he whined

"I know, but you just have to suck it up and eat it. Everything will be just fine." Sharpay said as she turned around and patted his cheek gently.

"Everything will be just fine?" he asked incredulously, flapping his arms around. "I ended up getting food poisoning the last time I ate something made by her." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sharpay giggled, obviously flash backing to that event. Troy glared at her and she covered her mouth with her hand."It's not funny."

"You're right- it's not. But do this for me ok?" she asked with a pout, both hands on his cheeks.

He rolled his eyes knowing you couldn't take the pout. "Fine. But I'll get something from you in return." he winked and started for the door. He turned around and held his hand out. "Come on."

She quickly got off the bed, smiling, and grabbed his hand as he happily interlaced their fingers smiling broadly.

They walked down the stairs and were immediately greeted with the smell of lasagna, making their mouths water. Sharpay leaned up and whispered "Remember what I said Troy- be nice." she looked him dead in the eye with a 'be nice' look on her face.

"I'll try." Sharpay smacked him on the head. "I mean I will?" he said, more like asked followed by a chuckle after seeing Sharpay roll her eyes and walk ahead of him, muttering 'lunkhead' under her breathe.

He quickly caught up to her and hugged her from behind. "I was kidding Shar. I'll be nice- I promise."

She patted his hands that were on her stomach, grabbed on of them and gave it a kiss. "You better." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers before walking into the kitchen.

"Wow. Look who graced us with their presence." Chad joked, as he took another huge bite from his lasagna, grimacing a bit at the taste. Sharpay and Troy rolled their eyes and took a seat. They grabbed their plates and quickly scooped a piece on. Gabriella watched, wanting to see what their reaction would be when they try it.

He looked at Sharpay with a pleading look to which she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to try it. He looked at Gabriella and gave her a weak smile before taking a little piece on his fork and bringing it up to his nose and smelling it. He gave Sharpay one last look and closed his eyes, thrusting the fork in his mouth. He pulled it out and chewed on the horrid substance, while giving Gabriella thumbs up and a fake smile, trying to stop the urge of puking it up. He finally swallowed and managed to say, "It's great." before drinking his cup of lemonade in one gulp trying to rid the taste.

Gabriella sighed with relief and wiped her forehead jokingly. "Good. I thought you weren't going to like it." she smiled as everyone gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Well," Jason started and swallowed a bit more. "We love your cooking Gabs." he lied, downing his glass of lemonade too.

"Thanks. I try my best." she beamed and continued eating hers, having no problem with it.

Everyone looked at each other and decided to keep quiet. She was happy and proud of the outcome and that's all that mattered. Soon enough everyone managed to finish their dinner, Sharpay with some difficulty, and put their plates and utensils in the dishwasher before making their way to the living room.

The couples were all cuddled up with each other while Zeke sat in the chair alone. They were talking about what senior year would be like and how much fun they would have. "Gabs you should totally try out for the school musicals." Sharpay said excitedly while tracing designs on Troy's arm with her finger.

Gabriella was currently sitting on Ryan's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I need to focus my attention on the scholastic decathlon that we are so totally going to win this year!" she said as she looked at Taylor.

"Oh yeah. We're going to kick butt this year." Taylor agreed. Taylor was laying down on one of the couches with her feet on Chad's lap who was giving her a foot rub.

"What about basketball?" Jason asked, changing the subject from smart people things to something interesting.

The girls groaned as they rolled their eyes. They watched as the guys' faces lit up with excitement. "We are so going to kick ass." Troy said, pumping his fist in the air. He turned his head to Sharpay when she slapped him. "I mean butt. We are so going to kick butt this year." he muttered, glaring at the guys who were now laughing.

"Much better." she pinched his cheeks and smiled.

"Yeah Troy- much better" Chad mocked in his best Sharpay voice. He started laughing but stopped when Taylor kicked him on his thigh and glared at him. "Sorry." he mumbled the started to rub her feet again.

The others rolled their eyes at the seen. "Now it's time for dessert!" Gabriella announced, sitting up from the chair. "I made cake!" she announced happily and skipped off into the kitchen.

"She..." Troy started, looking frightened

"Made..." Chad looked up petrified. Normally he was one for food, but not when Gabriella makes it.

"Cake?" Jason groaned, letting his head fall onto Kelsi's shoulder. Everyone sighed and reluctantly stood up and braced themselves for the stuff Gabriella called food.

"Here goes nothing." Sharpay said as she entered the kitchen, quickly putting on a fake smile for Gabriella. "It looks delicious Gabs." she lied, looking at the brown lump on a plate.

"This is an insult to food everywhere." Zeke muttered, ashamed for him and his fellow chefs.

Gabriella put a piece on everyone's plate and waited for them to start eating. "Dig in!" she said excitedly.

Everyone looked at each other and held back a sigh. They scooped a bit on their forks and put it in their mouths. They tried their best not to gag but Chad accidently did. Gabriella looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. He caught sight of it and made up a lie. "Too much in my mouth at once." he said and sighed with relief when he saw she bought it.

Everyone downed their cake as best as they could and put the dishes in the sick. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed now." Sharpay announced as they left the kitchen.

"Me too. We'll see you guys in the morning." Troy said as they headed up the stairs, holding hands.

Once they made it to their room, they immediately ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup and drank some water. "That was the nastiest food I've ever tasted." Troy said as he started brushing his teeth.

Sharpay agreed with a head nod, not being able to talk with a mouthful of tooth paste. She spit it out in the sink and gurgled some water. "I know. It was terrible. But she tried." Sharpay said and washed her face.

What they didn't know was Gabriella was outside the bathroom and heard everything that they said. She turned around and wiped away a tear falling down her cheek and headed to her room, not bothering to say goodnight to anyone.

_**Well...I must say I am extremely sorry for the long wait on this! I think this is my longest update yet! **_

_**Thank you sooo much for the reviews from the previous chapter. I appreciate them all. **_


End file.
